Ai wa KAT-TUN
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Travesti en fille, Tegoshi Yuya vient occuper une chambre dans la maison où vivent déjà cinq étudiants en arts. Note : Fic directement inspirée du micro animé sur portable "Ai wa KAT-TUN" Pairing : TegoUeda
1. Surprise !

**J'ai ma valise à la main, je suis devant la porte d'entrée, je vois les noms sur la boîte aux lettres mais je réalise pas exactement que j'ai vraiment fais ce que j'avais dis à mes frères. J'ai toujours été le plus petit et le plus chétif et je m'en suis toujours plains, mais là, je me dis que ça va me servir. C'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui, habillé d'une petite robe blanche en broderie anglaise, de chaussettes à volants de dentelle et de chaussures à talon rose pâle. Sans oublier l'indispensable perruque de longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés. Je lève la main pour sonner, mais la laisse retomber, avant de tenter encore le coup. Allez, Yuya, courage, t'as pas fais tout ça pour te dégonfler au dernier moment.****  
****Je me décide à sonner et, peu après, la porte s'ouvre sur un mec plutôt canon, qui doit bien faire une demi tête de plus que moi et a l'air franchement surpris de me trouver devant lui.******

**- Salut. Je peux t'aider ?******

**Sa voix, un peu nasillarde, est agréable.******

**- Heu... Je suis Tegoshi Yumiko... C'est...****  
****- Ah tu viens pour la chambre libre ? devine-t-il sans que j'ai besoin d'ajouter un mot. On pensait que tu serais un mec.****  
****- Pourquoi ?****  
****- Parce qu'une fille seule en coloc avec cinq mecs, c'est bizarre. Mais si ça te pose pas de problème, pourquoi pas. Entre.******

**J'avais un peu peur que mon déguisement soit pas assez réaliste, mais il a pas l'air d'avoir grillé que je suis pas ce que je parais, donc ça va. Par contre, j'avais vraiment pas pensé qu'une fille en coloc avec cinq mecs ça pouvait paraitre bizarre. Mais bon, comme à lui non plus ça a pas l'air de lui poser problème...****  
****Il s'efface pour me laisser passer, referme la porte et chope ma valise comme si elle pesait rien, alors que j'ai eu tant de mal pour la fermer. Je suis vraiment un gringalet.****  
****Il s'engage ensuite dans l'escalier qui doit mener aux parties communes et une seconde voix se fait entendre.******

**- C'était qui, Ju' ?****  
****- Yumiko-chan. Elle vient pour la chambre, répond mon guide.******

**Quand on arrive à l'étage, le propriétaire de la voix apparait. Plutôt beau gosse lui aussi, il a des cheveux très courts et des boucles d'oreille. Il fait un peu bad boy, mais il a l'air gentil.******

**- Une nana ? fait-il à son tour. Woh heu... va falloir surveiller Kazu, c'est chaud.******

**La phrase me fait un peu peur du coup, même si je sais pas qui est ce Kazu. Est-ce que venir en fille était vraiment une si bonne idée ? Je l'ai fais parce qu'en général, on est plus sympa et coulant avec elles, mais si je m'étais trompé ?******

**- Dis pas ça, baka, tu vas lui faire peur. T'inquiète pas, Yumiko-chan. Kazu est juste un peu dragueur, mais il est pas méchant.****  
****- Hum. D'accord, fais-je, pas trop rassuré quand même.****  
****- Au fait, où sont Kame, Tat-chan et Yuichi ? demande le plus grand.****  
****- Tat-chan est pas encore revenu de la boxe, Yu' est allé voir si son appareil est réparé et Kazu roupille.****  
****- Encore ? Celui-là alors...******

**Je comprends pas grand-chose, à part que les trois autres sont pas là. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte qu'aucun des deux présents a pensé à se présenter, du coup, je sais toujours pas qui ils sont.******

**- Heu... Je peux vous demander vos noms ? osé-je dire.******

**Le plus grand me regarde alors d'un air gêné, puis se passe une main dans les cheveux en tirant la langue d'un air comique.******

**- Ah oups, on s'est pas présentés, désolés. Moi c'est Taguchi Junnosuke. Tu peux m'appeler Junno ou Ju'.****  
****- Tanaka Koki, dit à son tour celui aux boucles d'oreille.******

**A ce moment-là, une porte s'ouvre et un troisième garçon sort en s'étirant de la pièce qui doit être sa chambre. Il a des cheveux châtain dégradés et ébouriffés et il est plutôt pas mal lui aussi.******

**- C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Vous... (il s'interrompt en me voyant) Héééééé saluuuuuut... T'es drôlement mignonne, ajoute-t-il en s'approchant de moi, manifestement prêt à passer un bras autour de mes épaules.******

**Ce qui me fait immédiatement comprendre de qui il s'agit, même s'il s'est pas encore nommé.******

**- Kazu, non, lui disent alors en cœur Junno et Koki.****  
****- Yumiko-chan, voilà Kamenashi Kazuya, que tout le monde appelle Kame. Enfin à part Ko' qui l'appelle Kazu, m'informe Junno.****  
****- Kazu, c'est Yumiko-chan, notre nouvelle colocataire, ajoute Koki, alors pas touche.****  
****- He ? Mais ça devait pas être un mec ? s'étonne Kame.******

**Encore ? Décidément, je me demande si j'ai bien fais. Mais bon c'est trop tard maintenant. Reste à espérer que je serais pas découvert.******

**- Désolée de la déception, fais-je.****  
****- Quelle déception ? fait Junno. Pas du tout voyons. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, ajoute-t-il en empoignant à nouveau ma valise.******

**Je hoche la tête et le suis jusqu'à la porte derrière celle de Kame. Il l'ouvre et je découvre un ameublement sommaire, composé d'un lit et d'une commode.******

**- C'est pas très grand, mais tu es libre de l'aménager comme tu veux, me dit Koki, qui avait suivi le mouvement.****  
****- Et si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi, ajoute mon voisin de porte, avant de se faire taper sur la tête. Aïeuh, mais j'ai rien dis là.****  
****- C'est préventif. Laisse-la tranquille, répond Junno.******

**On dirait un peu un grand frère dans son comportement, c'est marrant.******

**- On va te laisser t'installer. Rejoins-nous quand tu veux.******

**Ils ressortent tous les trois en fermant la porte et je remarque un verrou. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Au moins, je pourrais virer ma perruque quand je serais seul, je risquerais pas d'être surpris. Je traîne ma valise jusqu'au lit et la monte dessus avec effort. Heureusement que la vieille fermeture éclair a tenu bon, parce que si elle s'était ouverte dans l'escalier ou dans le salon, en répandant mes boxers par terre, mon travestissement aurait pas fais long feu. Du coup, je me grouille de tout ranger dans la commode en prenant soin de mettre mes fringues de mec sous mes fringues de fille au cas où, puis m'assois sur le lit et regarde mon nouveau domaine. Effectivement, il va falloir décorer et égayer tout ça, parce que là, c'es mortel. Mais j'ai réussi, je suis parti de chez moi malgré ce que disaient Taka, Ryo et Tomo, mes frères aînés, qui prétendaient que j'en aurais jamais le courage. Ils disent toujours que je suis un trouillard, alors là, ils seront bien étonnés.****  
****Bon, autant rejoindre mes nouveaux amis. Je vérifie que ma perruque est bien en place, puis vais au salon.******

**- Ca y est, tu es installée ? me demande Junno.****  
****- Hum. Merci.****  
****- Assied-toi. Tu veux boire un truc ? fait Koki.****  
****- Je veux bien, merci.****  
****- Pas besoin d'être si formelle, tu sais, me dit alors Kame. On doit pas avoir tant d'années d'écart que ça.****  
****- Il a raison pour une fois, approuve Junno.******

**La porte s'ouvre alors et, en bas, j'entends deux voix distinctes. On dirait que je vais pas tarder à faire connaissance avec les deux derniers de mes nouveaux colocs.****  
****Lorsqu'ils arrivent, l'un d'eux est si remarquable, que j'en reste saisi. On dirait un ange. Ses cheveux mi longs sont d'une magnifique couleur rousse et les traits de son visage, si fins que s'il n'avait pas été habillé comme un homme, je l'aurais pris pour une femme. Une femme magnifique. Je suis sous le choc, au point que je remarque à peine celui qui l'accompagne.******

**- Oh on a de la compagnie ? fait l'ange d'une voix douce.****  
****- Oui, c'est Yumiko-chan, notre nouvelle colocataire, répond Kame.****  
****- Oh, fait-il avant qu'un adorable sourire fleurisse sur son visage. Désolé, je suis pas très présentable, je viens de faire deux heures de sport. Ueda Tatsuya, enchanté.******

**Alors l'ange s'appelle Tatsuya... D'où le « Tat ». Et je comprends très facilement pourquoi ses amis emploient le suffixe –chan pour parler de lui.******

**- Nakamaru Yuichi, se présente finalement le dernier de mes compagnons.******

**Je détourne difficilement mes yeux de Tatsuya et prend le temps d'observer Yuichi-kun. Il est pas trop mal, mais il n'arrive pas à la cheville des autres niveau beauté. Je me retournerais pas sur lui dans la rue, alors que les autres... Mais je suis sûr qu'il est très sympa. Ils ont tous l'air sympa d'ailleurs.******

**- Je vais me doucher et je reviens, annonce l'ange en s'esquivant vers une nouvelle porte que je devine être la salle de bain du coup.****  
****- Attends-moi ! s'exclame alors Junno à ma grande surprise, avant de s'élancer à sa suite et de s'enfermer avec lui.******

**J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. L'ange est... pris ?******

**- Ils sont ensemble ?****  
****- Ouais, répond Koki. Ca doit bien faire... six mois maintenant.****  
****- T'es pas choquée ? s'étonne Kame.******

**Ah merde, c'est vrai que je suis une fille... Ca va être galère pour m'en souvenir et arrêter de réagir comme un mec gay. Vite, trouver une réponse... Si c'est mignon et romantique, ça devrait passer. Réfléchis, cerveau, réfléchis ! Ah !******

**- Ben... c'est bizarre, mais... l'amour n'a pas d'âge ni de sexe, ne.******

**Réponse agrémentée d'un sourire chou. Ca devrait passer.******

**- C'est bien une réponse de fille ça, dit Koki en riant.******

**Ouf. Safe.******

**- Donc, ça te gêne pas qu'il y ait des gays ici ?****  
****- Heu... non. C'est votre vie après tout. Mais vous l'êtes tous ?****  
****- Nan. Koki et moi on est hétéro, répond Yuichi, et Kame est bi.****  
****- Oh. D'accord, je vois.******

**Mais l'ange à la chevelure de feu est pris... Snif.******

**- Alors tu entre à la fac ou... ? demande Kame, incertain.****  
****- Oui, j'entre à la fac, je ne suis pas si jeune que j'en ai l'air, dis-je en souriant. Et vous êtes dans la même tous les cinq ?****  
****- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on a trouvé pratique de se mettre en coloc, répond Koki. Je suis en section sculpture.****  
****- Moi en chant, dit Kame.****  
****- Moi en photo, déclare Maru.****  
****- Et Tat-chan et Junno sont respectivement en peinture et en danse.****  
****- Oh alors tu es mon sempai, dis-je à Kame. J'entre en section chant.****  
****- Génial ! Et t'inquiète, si y'en a qui te soulent, je te protègerais.****  
****- Mais qui la protègera de toi ? demande Koki, faisant rire Yuichi.******

**Soudain, des sons tout à fait éloquents se font entendre à travers la porte de la salle de bain. C'est super gênant.******

**- Ah... Heu ouais désolé. Ca il va falloir que tu t'y habitue hélas, me dit Koki. Courage.****  
****- Et ça... arrive souvent ?****  
****- A chaque fois que Tat-chan revient de la boxe.****  
****- Donc deux fois par semaine environ. Ju' est incapable de se contrôler quand il le voit en sueur.****  
****- Mais des fois c'est plus.******

**Oh misère... Me voilà bien. J'ai pas eu de relation depuis un bout de temps, alors si j'en entends d'autres, je veux même pas imaginer le résultat. Là, je bénis le fait d'être en robe. Comme c'est ample, ça cache les éventuelles manifestations physiques.******

**- Allez, t'en fais pas, Yumiko-chan, tu t'y feras.****  
****- C'était un risque à prendre en venant habiter avec des mecs.****  
****- T'es con, elle pouvait pas deviner qu'il y avait des gays dans le tas, rétorque Yuichi. C'était pas trop de ça que je parlais.****  
****- Le danger il vient plutôt de Koki et toi en ce qui la concerne, répond Kame en lui tirant la langue.****  
****- Oi ! font les concernés en cœur.******

**Et les voilà en train de se chamailler comme des gamins. Ils sont marrants. Mais quand même... l'ange et le grand frère sont ensemble...****  
****Un moment plus tard, le duo quitte la salle de bain, les cheveux humides et ébouriffés, mais habillés.******

**- Hé les gars, vous pourriez être plus discrets quand même, leur reproche Kame. Vous avez mis Yumiko-chan mal à l'aise.******

**C'est surtout ça s'est un peu prolongé et que les gémissements de Tatsuya m'ont donné foutrement envie. Et merde, ça commence bien... Il va falloir que j'aille à la salle de bain moi aussi...******

**- Désolé, Yumiko-chan, s'excuse-t-il en devenant rouge tomate.******

**Mais Junno, lui a pas l'air embarrassé du tout. Au contraire, il rigole.******

**- Heu... je reviens, fais-je en essayant de dissimuler ma gêne.******

**Je trace à la salle de bain tellement vite qu'ils doivent croire que je me sens carrément mal, mais tant pis, là c'est trop embarrassant.****  
****Je verrouille la porte par précaution, plonge la main dans mon boxer pour me soulager et malgré moi, mes pensées vont vers Tatsuya qui m'a tapé dans l'œil, je dois bien l'avouer. Je retiens de justesse des gémissements de plaisir et, une fois mes affaires faites, nettoie ce qui doit l'être et vérifie que ma tenue est toujours nickel.****  
****Ca commence bien...**


	2. Une journée mouvementée

**Celles qui ont vu le mini anime vont reconnaitre, car j'ai remis tous les dialogues ****  
****_******

**Ca fait un mois maintenant que je vis avec cinq personnes que je considère comme mes frères (enfin presque tous) mais avec lequel je n'ai aucun lien de parenté. Jusqu'à présent, aucun n'a eu l'air de se douter le moins du monde que je suis un mec et finalement, je me demande si cette histoire de travestissement est bien utile, parce que j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient plus salauds avec un mec qu'une nana vu comme ils ont l'air de s'apprécier. Mais le problème, c'est que ça fait déjà un mois que je leur mens, alors si je dis la vérité maintenant, j'ai peur qu'ils se sentent trahis. Oui là, pour ça, j'ai la trouille.****  
****La fac se passe bien. Comme il l'avait dit le jour de mon arrivée, Kame veille sur moi comme une poule sur son poussin, de peur que quelqu'un me fasse chier, mais du coup, personne ose trop m'approcher, de peur de lui déplaire. Parce qu'il a un succès fou autant auprès des filles que des gars. Il est pas le seul d'ailleurs. Je me suis vite rendu compte, en passant du temps avec eux tous, qu'ils ont un pouvoir d'attraction extraordinaire. Où qu'ils aillent, ça génère presque une émeute, j'ai jamais vu ça. J'ai du mal à croire que je vis avec ces beaux gosses, on dirait un drama.****  
****Enfin malgré la surveillance de mon beau sempai, j'ai réussi à me faire quelques potes quand même. Enfin des potes filles, parce que les mecs osent pas venir vers moi. Toujours à cause de la présence jamais très lointaine de Kame. Et moi, de mon côté, j'ai pas encore osé tenter de me rapprocher de Tatsuya. Faut dire que le fait qu'il soit casé avec Junno aide pas non plus. J'ai aussi découvert un truc sur le caractère de chacun d'eux. Par exemple, Yuichi est un rigolo. Ou du moins il essaye de l'être mais le pauvre, ses tentatives tombent toujours à plat et ça fait marrer que lui. Il me fait presque de la peine. Junno est vraiment un grand frère. C'est lui qui veille le plus sur moi en fait, mais ça me dérange pas parce qu'il est totalement différent de mes vrais frères aînés. Kame a du mal à passer une seule journée sans une fille ou un mec différent accroché à lui. Je crois que c'est un drogué de la drague. Koki est un crack en cuisine. Je pensais pas qu'un mec pouvait cuisiner si bien. Dès qu'il est derrière les fourneaux, on peut être sûrs de se régaler et en plus ça se voit qu'il aime ça. Et Tatsuya... Tatsuya est toujours l'ange que j'imaginais quand je suis arrivé, à part qu'il est moins innocent qu'il en a l'air vu ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Junno. Mais il est si gentil, si compréhensif, si attentionné et si doux...****  
****Bref, depuis un mois, il m'arrive assez fréquemment de sortir « entre filles ». C'est marrant d'ailleurs les trucs qu'elles se racontent quand elles se pensent entre elles. Ce sont de vraies langues de vipère, qui hésitent pas à frapper par derrière (en paroles pas en actes) les personnes qu'elles n'aiment pas. J'imaginais pas du tout ça comme ça. Et en général, quand je sors, je rentre tard, voire tôt. C'est pas trop du goût de Junno en général, qui m'attend souvent dans l'entrée, les bras croisés, avec l'air d'un père attendant sa fille qui a fais le mur. Mais bien souvent, il me suffit de le cajoler un peu et il fond. C'est un cœur tendre, ce grand frère.****  
****  
****Ce matin-là, je comate dans mon lit, parce que rentrer à trois heures en ayant pas mal bu, ça fait mal. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et je jure intérieurement en me rendant compte que j'ai totalement oublié de fermer mon verrou. Je reconnais sans mal la silhouette qui entre et bénis la semi obscurité qui me permet de mettre très vite la perruque posée à côté de mon lit. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien remarqué...******

**- Ah Junnosuke (j'ai pas encore réussi à l'appeler par son diminutif quand je m'adresse à lui). Bonjour, ajouté-je après avoir bâillé.******

**Il se dirige vers moi, l'air plus mécontent que d'habitude et s'assoit directement sur le bord du lit.******

**- A quelle heure es-tu rentrée hier ? demande-t-il d'une voix sourde. Appelle au moins !******

**C'est vrai que d'habitude, je l'appelle pour le prévenir de l'heure à laquelle je compte rentrer, mais hier, j'ai totalement zappé. Trop bourré.******

**- Pardon... Ne t'énerve pas, fais-je d'une voix contrite parce que j'aime pas le foutre en rogne.******

**Il se tourne vers moi et vrille ses prunelles chocolat dans les miennes puis, sans prévenir, pose la main sur ma joue et rapproche son visage. Il fait quoi là ?!******

**- Et encore une fois, tu t'es couchée sans te laver, constate-t-il à mon grand soulagement. Lave-toi au moins le visage ! Comporte-toi comme une vraie fille !******

**Ah ah ça c'est pas possible, je suis un mec. Mais au moins, qu'il dise ça signifie qu'il a rien grillé. Note pour moi-même : ne plus jamais oublier de fermer ce foutu verrou. Je prends un air désolé et m'apprête à m'excuser à nouveau, quand Yuichi fait son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tient son smartphone et lance d'un ton joyeux :******

**- Jouons à Lovepe dès le matin !******

**Je comprends vite que c'est le nouveau jeu à la mode. C'est un peu zarb d'ailleurs, je croyais qu'il y avait que les filles que ça intéressait ce machin. Mais il a l'air accro aussi.****  
****L'air blasé, Junno tourne la tête vers son ami.******

**- Sûrement pas ! refuse-t-il tout net.******

**Il reporte ensuite son attention sur moi, chope ma main et me fait presque tomber du lit en m'entraînant à sa suite vers la porte.******

**- Cette fille va droit à la douche !******

**Il m'a fallu presque dix minutes pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais désolé de pas l'avoir appellé, que je m'étais pas douché en rentrant pour pas les réveiller et que oui j'y allais tout de suite mais que non, c'était pas la peine qu'il m'y emmène et fasse le pied de grue devant la porte. Il est vraiment à cheval sur la propreté, c'est un truc de ouf.******

**- C'était juste... murmuré-je pour moi-même en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il me suivait pas.******

**Constatant que c'est pas le cas, je rentre dans la pièce... et m'immobilise, sous le choc : à travers le verre dépoli de la porte de la douche, j'aperçois une silhouette très alléchante, que je peux que reconnaître.******

**- Qui est là ? fait la voix douce de Tatsuya, avant qu'il ouvre la porte. Passe-moi le shampoing.******

**Mon cœur s'emballe comme un fou, mais mon regard qui le détaille est arrêté par la serviette qu'il a enroulée autour de sa taille fine. Dommage... Mais l'eau qui ruisselle sur sa peau d'albâtre le rend tellement sexy... Je réalise alors qu'en tant que fille, cette situation est censé être très embarrassante. Je décide donc de cacher ma non-gêne en planquant mon visage dans mes mains. J'entends alors la voix de Yuichi s'exclamer derrière moi :******

**- Oh Tatsuya à poil ! Je vais le poster sur mon blog !******

**J'ai juste envie d'exploser de rire en fait, tellement on sait pas pourquoi il dit ça. Quand je dis que ça tombe toujours à plat, c'est pas pour rien.****  
****A travers mes doigts que j'ai légèrement écartés, je vois l'ange repousser son pote vers la porte d'un air blasé, puis la refermer et je reprend ma position initiale avant qu'il grille que je le matais.******

**- Au fait, reprend-il comme si de rien était, je pensais m'acheter une écharpe mais... bleue ou rouge ? je me demande laquelle m'ira le mieux, ajoute-t-il en séchant ses cheveux avec une seconde serviette.******

**Hum, voilà une question qui mérite réflexion. Voyons voir... S'il la prend rouge ça fera trop avec ses cheveux flamboyants. Alors que s'il la prend bleue, ça fera un joli contraste.******

**- La bleue, dis-je pour l'aider.****  
****- C'est ce que je pensais, dit-il avec un sourire audible. J'ai bien fais de demander.******

**Derrière moi, j'entends des froissements de tissu qui me font comprendre qu'il est en train de s'habiller en vitesse. Dommage qu'une « fille » puisse pas regarder... Là, je regrette vraiment mon déguisement...****  
****Il rouvre ensuite la porte, sort avec une serviette autour du cou et je l'entend marmonner un truc du genre « alors... manger, manger » dans le couloir, ce qui me fait réaliser que je meurs de faim. Je me grouille donc de prendre ma douche comme je l'ai promis à Junno, puis descend l'escalier, guidé par l'odeur qui prouve que Koki est aux fourneaux.****  
****Quand j'arrive dans la salle à manger, la table est mise pour six et elle est couverte de tellement de bonnes choses que je me demande à quelle heure il s'est levé pour avoir le temps de faire tout ça. Il y a même du jus d'orange frais !******

**- Il est vraiment doué en cuisine... dis-je pour moi-même avant de lancer à voix haute : Koki, bonjour.******

**Dos à moi, il fait sauter un pancake dans une petite poêle. Il la pose et se tourne à moitié vers moi en souriant.******

**- Bonjour.******

**Je me dirige vers le frigo pour prendre la bouteille de lait, mais il bondit jusqu'à moi, me barrant l'accès.******

**- Attends un peu ! Le déjeuner est là, dit-il en désignant la table.****  
****- Je voulais prendre du lait avec... commencé-je, surpris.****  
****- Alors je vais t'en servir. Avec un service tout spécial, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.******

**Un instant plus tard, je suis assis à table et le regarde dessiner mon visage dans la mousse de mon café avec un pic à brochette. Je suis admiratif. Il est peut-être dans la sculpture, mais il est aussi très bon en dessin.******

**- Génial ! m'exclamé-je.****  
****- Et ça c'est... commence-t-il en désignant une seconde tasse sur laquelle il s'est dessiné.****  
****- Ca te ressemble beaucoup ! dis-je, sincère.******

**La voix de Yuichi résonne alors de nouveau derrière moi. Quelle connerie il va sortir cette fois ?******

**- Moi aussi j'ai un avatar qui me ressemble. Vous voulez voir ? demande-t-il en brandissant son portable sur lequel, effectivement, un mini lui est affiché.******

**Comme on a regardé ce qu'il voulait, on s'est tous attablés pour manger finalement. Enfin sauf Kame qui pionçait encore, comme d'hab. Du coup, alors que Koki et moi étions en train de boire notre café, debout l'un face à l'autre de part et d'autre de l'évier, il me dit :******

**- Va réveiller Kazu.******

**Je soupire car c'est le même cirque tous les matins. Sauf que là, on est samedi et qu'il a un truc important à faire théoriquement. Mais ça a pas l'air de le préoccuper plus que ça. Je vais donc jusqu'à sa porte, l'ouvre et entre.******

**- Kazuya, fais-je exprès pour le faire réagir, c'est le matin. (je m'approche et tapote sa couette) Réveille-toi.******

**J'attend quelques instants, puis, comme il réagit pas du tout, je chope sa couette et la vire carrément du lit, dans l'espoir qu'il se bouge. Mais peine perdue, ce mec est comme un ours en hibernation. Sa seule réaction est de remuer vaguement. Il murmure « Il fait froid... »... et m'attrape par le gilet pour m'attirer très près de son visage.******

**- Roh... grommelé-je, avant de le forcer à se redresser sans douceur.******

**J'attrape un t-shirt posé près de son lit et le lui enfile de force comme à un gamin de cinq ans.******

**- T'es vraiment chiant.******

**Il bâille et, d'une voix endormie, me dit :******

**- Assieds-toi là.******

**J'étais en train de plier sa couette au bout du lit, alors sa demande me prend par surprise. Intrigué, je m'assois donc... et le vois se rallonger en mettant carrément la tête sur mes genoux. Il abuse, sérieux...******

**- Hé ! protesté-je.******

**Je grogne encore et le repousse, avant d'aller prendre des affaires dans son armoire. Je lui donne et reste là pour vérifier qu'il s'habille vraiment, puis l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée.******

**- Bonne journée, fais-je en agitant un peu la main, pendant qu'il termine de se chausser.******

**Il se redresse, rigole et se retourne à moitié vers moi.******

**- Comme des jeunes mariés, dit-il, avant de sortir définitivement.******

**Je soupire. La matinée aura été mouvementée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais maintenant que Kame est parti et que ce technophile de Yuichi a arrêté de nous harceler avec son portable, je vais enfin pouvoir prendre le temps de me poser. Tu parle d'un réveil en fanfare. Avec tout ça, j'ai pas tellement eu le temps de penser à ma gueule de bois. Qui est partie toute seule on dirait. Bah tant mieux.****  
****Du coup, comme j'ai rien de spécial à faire, je vais m'allonger sur le canapé du salon avec un bouquin et croise les jambes en l'air par habitude... avant de voir le bas de ma robe se retrousser jusqu'à mon boxer. Oups. Je me grouille de m'assoir correctement en fait. S'affaler quand on est en robe, mauvaise idée. Heureusement que personne est passé par là.****  
****Dans l'après-midi, je décide de laisser mon livre et d'aller me balader, mais Yuichi me saute à nouveau dessus avec son portable.******

**- Jouons à Lovepe dans le jardin, dit-il.******

**Il me fait tellement de peine à répéter ça depuis ce matin sans que personne lui prête la moindre attention, que je craque. Mais le lieu choisi me laisse perplexe.****  
****- Dans le jardin ? répété-je, étonné, en lui emboîtant le pas malgré tout.******

**Une fois sur la terrasse, je m'immobilise, stupéfait. Devant moi, il y a une banderole marquée « Joyeux anniversaire ! » et mes cinq compagnons sont regroupés autour d'une table sur laquelle il y a plein de bonnes choses à manger. Mon anniversaire ! Avec tout ça, je l'avais oublié moi-même ! Mais... comment ils sont au courant ? Je crois pas avoir mentionné ma date de naissance dans nos conversations...******

**- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclament-ils tous en faisant exploser des cornets surprise.******

**Koki s'approche alors de moi, tenant un somptueux fraisier que je devine fait maison, car il est surmonté du même dessin de moi qu'il avait fait le matin même, mais sur un morceau de chocolat.******

**- Joyeux anniversaire, répète-t-il en souriant, avant de tendre le plateau vers moi pour que je puisse souffler les bougies.******

**Ce que je m'empresse de faire en souhaitant très fort qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre l'ange et moi. Après tout peu importe comment ils l'ont su, je suis trop content qu'ils aient pensé à moi. C'est trop gentil.******

**- Ca nous inquiète quand tu ne rentre pas, dit alors Junno dans un sourire. Pardon de m'être énervé.****  
****- Tiens, voici ton cadeau, dit à son tour Tatsuya en me tendant un paquet enrubanné.******

**Que ce soit lui qui me donne mon cadeau après le souhait que j'ai fais, c'est un signe non ? Moi je suis sûr que oui !****  
****Je me dépêche de le défaire, découvrant une écharpe. Rouge. En le regardant bien, je note qu'il en porte une bleue. Oh le petit malin, alors c'était ça son plan de ce matin quand il m'a posé la question. Ureshi ! Je la met vite, trop heureux de tout ce qui arrive. C'est une des meilleures journées que j'ai jamais passé !****  
****Je sursaute en sentant des bras l'enlacer par derrière et quelqu'un frotter sa joue contre ma nouvelle écharpe. J'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'est. Y'en a qu'un sur les cinq à être aussi tactile.******

**- Tout chaud... fait Kame comme un chat qui cherche la chaleur.******

**En temps normal, je le dégage gentiment quand il me colle comme ça, mais là je suis si ravi, que je pense même pas à le repousser.******

**- Merci à tous, fais-je en souriant.****  
****- Bien, prenons une photo, déclare alors Yuichi qui s'était éloigné pour mettre en place son appareil photo sur trépied.****  
****- Yuichi, dépêche-toi ! lui dis-je en voyant qu'il a déjà enclenché le retardateur.******

**Il court tellement pour nous rejoindre, qu'il perd l'équilibre quand il arrive à destination et j'entends le déclic de la photo au moment exact où il tombe de tout son long. J'éclate de rire en imaginant la photo qui va en découler. C'est vraiment une bonne journée.****  
****Il se redresse et se frotte le crâne d'un air comique et je ris de nouveau de sa maladresse.****  
****C'est alors que je vois Junno s'approcher de moi.******

**- Bon anniversaire...****  
****J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur quand il referme la main sur ma perruque et la fait glisser, la gardant dans la main. Malgré moi, je porte la main à mes propres cheveux. Oh non !******

**- ... Yuya-chan.******

**Je le regarde, effaré. Heeeeee ?! Comment il m'a appelé ? Comment il sait que...****  
****Je dévisage les autres, halluciné.******

**- Tu pensais quand même pas nous avoir bernés ? s'amuse Kame, franchement rigolard.**


	3. Démasqué

Je les fixe tour à tour, complètement halluciné, ce qui les fait rire encore plus.

- Ah bah si apparemment il le pensait, sourit Yuichi.

- Mais... Mais... comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

- On le sait depuis le début, répond Kame. Aucune fille saine d'esprit viendrait faire une coloc avec cinq mecs, c'est évident. Elle aurait trop la trouille de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

- Surtout avec un dragueur comme Kazu dans les parages, ajoute Koki. Avec ce que j'ai dis le jour de ton arrivée, une vraie fille se serait tirée en courant.

- Oi, tu lui avais dis quoi ? fait le concerné en donnant un coup de coude à son pote, qui réagit pas.

- Et puis franchement... t'as peut-être un visage adorable, mais t'as vu tes épaules ? ajoute Junno. T'es trop carré pour une fille, c'était évident que t'étais un mec.

- Sans compter qu'on avait su qu'un mec devait prendre la chambre, alors il fallait pas être bien malin pour deviner quand tu t'es pointé, renchérit Yuichi.

- Donc on a fait des recherches auprès de la copropriété et découvert qu'un Tegoshi Yuya avait rempli les papiers, dit à son tour Tatsuya.

- Mais j'avoue que ton déguisement était parfait, dit encore Kame. Des fringues jusqu'à l'épilation, la voix et les manières, c'était à s'y méprendre. Si t'étais tombé sur d'autres que nous.

- Mais... pourquoi vous avez rien dis jusqu'ici alors, si j'étais grillé dès le départ ?

Je capte pas du tout leur logique. J'aurais pu m'épargner tous ces désagréments s'ils avaient parlé tout de suite.

- Au début, on s'est dit que c'était pas si important, répond Koki. En mec ou en nana, tu restais notre petit protégé.

- Et puis on a voulu voir jusqu'où t'irais dans ton travestissement, ajoute Kame.

- On se demandait si t'allais te griller tout seul ou pas, mais t'es plus vigilent qu'on pensait, dit Yuichi.

- Enfin sauf ce matin où tu t'es foiré. J'ai bien vu que tu mettais ta perruque quand je suis entré dans ta chambre, déclare à son tour Junno. T'avais oublié de mettre le verrou pour une fois, ne.

Je le fixe.

- Comment tu sais ?

- On entend beaucoup de choses dans cette maison. Les murs sont fins, je t'apprend rien.

- Alors tu m'as engueulé comme une fille en sachant la vérité ?!

- Oui, rigole-t-il. Et ça a d'ailleurs été assez difficile de pas me marrer en voyant ta tête toute déconfite. Je suis meilleur acteur que je pensais.

Franchement, je me sens un peu con devant eux dans ma robe. Surtout devant Tatsuya, même s'il me regarde pas avec moquerie mais plutôt avec la tendresse d'un aîné pour son cadet. C'est pas exactement ce que je voudrais, mais c'est déjà ça.

- Et si tu nous expliquais maintenant ? demande Koki. On est curieux de savoir pourquoi t'as éprouvé le besoin de devenir une fille pour emménager ici.

Je les regarde tous, soupire et me laisse tomber sur l'herbe. Tous les cinq m'imitent et je vois les mains de Junno et de Tatsuya s'entrelacer. Le cœur lourd, je baisse la tête.

- Vous allez vous marrer je sens…

- Mais nan, me rassure Yuichi. On t'écoute.

- Je suis le dernier d'une fratrie de quatre et j'ai toujours été le plus petit et le plus gringalet. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais deux ans, donc mes frères aînés m'ont plus ou moins élevé et ils s'éclataient aussi à m'habiller en fille quand j'étais gosse. Ca m'a longtemps complexé. Surtout qu'ils se moquaient souvent de moi.

Je fais une pause, rattrapé par mes souvenirs. Je me revois, courant dans toute la maison pour essayer de leur échapper et me débattant pour pas finir en fille… Je soupire et reviens au présent, puis dévisage mes cinq amis, puis reprend :

- J'ai jamais été très courageux, mais il y a un mois environ, Tomo nii-chan a laissé entendre que je resterais pendu à leurs basques jusqu'à mes vingt-cinq ans parce que j'aurais jamais le courage de partir vivre seul.

- Alors c'est pour ça que t'as choisi une coloc… déduit Kame.

Je hoche la tête.

- C'est vrai que vivre seul me rassurait pas, parce que j'ai toujours eu pas mal de monde autour de moi, mais ses paroles m'avaient vexé, alors je me suis mis à chercher une coloc.

- Et t'es tombé sur notre annonce, devine Junno.

J'opine de nouveau.

- Mais ça explique pas pourquoi en fille, remarque Tatsuya.

- J'y viens. En lisant votre annonce, j'ai pensé que si je m'installais avec vous en tant que Yuya, les problèmes que j'avais eu avec mes frères risquaient de se répéter. Alors qu'en général, les mecs sont gentils avec les filles. J'ai donc décidé de devenir Yumiko. Et je pensais avoir réussi.

Je sens bien qu'ils pensent que mes frères ont raison et que je suis bien un trouillard, mais aucun le dit et je leur en suis reconnaissant.

- Ben, comme Kazu t'as dis, avec d'autres que nous ça aurait sûrement marché comme sur des roulettes, dit Koki, mais avec un dragueur comme lui, un observateur comme Ju' et Yu' et moi qui sommes hétéro, t'avais aucune chance.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête. Quelque part, je suis soulagé qu'ils sachent, comme ça je peux arrêter d'être une fille, mais…

- Tu dois préférer être Yuya que Yumiko, non ? me demande Tatsuya.

- Hai…

- Mais t'es aussi mignon en mec qu'en nan… Aïeuh ! Mais quoi ?! fait kame à l'intention de Junno qui l'a frappé sur la tête.

- Laisse-le tranquille, lui disent-t-ils en cœur, ce qui me fait sourire.

- Alors, vous m'en voulez pas d'avoir menti pour emménager ? demandé-je, incertain.

- Bien sûr que non, répond Junno en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection.

- Qu'on ait rien dit de ce qu'on savait en est une preuve, non ? ajoute Koki.

Rassuré sur le fait qu'ils vont pas me rejeter et que je vais pas être obligé de rentrer piteusement chez mes frères, je souris largement et mes yeux se posent sur Tatsuya qui parle pas beaucoup mais dont je croise parfois le regard. Est-ce qu'il peut lire dans mes yeux combien il me plait ?

- Bon ben je vais me changer et on pourra enfin manger le gâteau ! lancé-je en me levant, avant de courir dans la maison jusqu'à ma chambre.

Finalement, je suis content qu'ils sachent. Fini la comédie et les personnages, je vais pouvoir être moi tout le temps.

Je dégage la robe si vite qu'elle se déchire, mais je m'en fiche, je suis trop pressé. Je sors un jean et un t-shirt de la commode, les enfile en vitesse, puis tire de sous le lit ma valise dans laquelle je planquais mes baskets. Un tour à la salle de bain pour redonner du volume à mes cheveux aplatis par la perruque et remettre ma nouvelle écharpe, puis je cours à nouveau jusqu'à la terrasse, mes chaussures à la main. Il me faut seulement quelques secondes pour les mettre, puis je rejoins mes aînés en courant.

- Me revoilà ! claironné-je dans un large sourire.

- On voit ça, rigole Koki.

- Ces vêtements te vont bien aussi, remarque Tatsuya. Tu es très mignon.

Kame l'avait déjà dis, mais bien sûr, ce compliment prononcé par l'ange fait pas du tout pareil et je me sens rougir.

- Wahouuu, regardez ça, les gars. Yuya-chan rougit aux compliments comme une fille, rigole Kame.

Ce qui accentue encore ma rougeur, j'en suis sûr.

- Kazu... le réprimande Koki, avant de me tendre une assiette avec une belle part de fraisier. Tiens, Yuya-chan, mange. T'occupe pas de ce baka, il raconte n'importe quoi.

Je prends l'assiette en le remerciant d'un petit sourire, mais ce « petit sourire » a pas l'air du goût de mon grand frère en titre car Junno saisit les commissures de mes lèvres et les étire.

- Souriiiiiis, fait-il, faisant rire tout le monde, moi inclus. Ah bah voilà c'est mieux, dit-il ensuite avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux comme à son habitude. Mange maintenant, ne.

Je hoche la tête.

- Itadakimasu ! fais-je avant d'attaquer la pâtisserie avec appétit. Hum ! Oishi !

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer. La bouchée fond littéralement dans ma bouche. C'est trop trop trop bon. J'adore les gâteaux. Je pourrais en manger toute la journée sans aucun problème et mes repas pourraient en être uniquement constitués que ça me dérangerait pas. Tant pis si ça fait fille, je m'en fous.

- Et ben dis donc on croirait que t'es au septième ciel, commente Yuichi.

Je comprends que le commentaire s'adresse à moi et rouvre les yeux, avant d'enfourner une nouvelle bouchée et de répondre :

- 'ai 'ro 'on !

Je sens alors qu'on me donne une petite tape sur la tête et la tourne vers Junno.

- On parle pas la bouche pleine, petit malpoli, dit-il.

- Ju', le garant de la politesse et de la propreté, se marre Koki.

Je me dépêche d'avaler, marmonne un « pardon » et continue d'engloutir ma part. Avant même que mes amis soient servis, il en reste plus rien.

- T'es trop doué en cuisine, dis-je à mon aîné. C'est délicieux.

- Ah ah j'avais cru comprendre, oui. Mais merci, Yuya-chan, dit Koki en me tapotant la tête.

Ils aiment bien faire ce genre de truc tous, je sais pas pourquoi. Enfin sauf Tatsuya qui me touche jamais lui. Je me demande bien pourquoi, alors que c'est le seul dont j'apprécierais encore plus le contact.

- C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu, déclaré-je. Merci à tous, ça me touche vraiment. Et le fait que vous m'ayez démasqué est peut-être le meilleur cadeau. Je voulais vous dire la vérité, mais j'avais peur que vous vous sentiez trahis.

Ils sourient tous, puis la voix douce de Tatsuya demande :

- Mais comment tu vas faire à la fac ? Tu t'es inscrit en tant que Yumiko, non ?

Je déchante. C'est vrai que comme j'imaginais pas une seconde me faire griller, c'est sous mon identité féminine que j'ai remplis tous les papiers d'admission. Si je dis que j'ai menti sur mon sexe, je vais me faire virer, c'est sûr. Je crois que j'ai plus qu'à continuer à être une fille à la f... Hé mais non, je sais !

- Je crois qu'il a une idée, dit Yuichi.

- Raconte, demande Kame. Comment tu pense résoudre ce problème ?

- Simple, réponds-je. Yumiko a un frère jumeau : Yuya.

- Aaaaaah pas con, commente Koki.

- Yumiko va subitement tomber malade et devoir rentrer chez nos frères et mois qui viens d'arriver vais prendre sa place.

- Il est malin ce petit, dit encore Yuichi, l'aîné de mes frères de cœur.

- Ok, lundi je t'accompagne pour ton inscription en tant que Yuya, déclare Kame.

- Tout s'arrange alors, c'est cool, fait Junno.

- Et je serais plus à l'aise avec Yuya qu'avec Yumiko je crois.

Tous les regards se tournent vers tatsuya qui vient de parler.*- Tu étais mal à l'aise avec moi en fille ? m'étonné-je parce qu'il en a jamais rien laissé paraître.

- Un peu. Les filles, je sais jamais quoi leur dire...

- Mais puisque tu connaissais la vérité, ça aurait pas du compter, dis-je pour essayer de comprendre.

- Mais tu ressemblais beaucoup à une fille. Ca suffisait à me bloquer, avoue-t-il piteusement.

- Je savais qu'un truc clochait... fait alors Junno. Tatsu, mon cœur, pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?

- Parce que c'était pas important. Vous avez tous l'habitude que je parle pas beaucoup, alors ça changeait pas grand-chose.

Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il me parlait quasi pas. Bon ben du coup, ça devrait aller mieux dans l'avenir maintenant que je suis redevenu un mec. Je lui souris et il fait de même. Cette journée est décidément géniale.

- Au fait, t'es gay, ne ?

La question, qui tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe, me fait sursauter et je dévisage Kame avec stupeur.

- Ah gagné, déduit-il en rigolant.

- Comment...

- T'as pas réagi en apprenant que Ju' et Tat-chan étaient ensemble. Ce qui prouve que t'as l'habitude. Une vraie fille aurait été choquée.

- Sauf si on était tombés sur une fan de yaoi, contre Koki.

- Mais dans ce cas, elle aurait au moins kyaté. Lui, il est resté normal.

- Ah... J'ai cru que j'avais réussi à noyer le poisson, dis-je en riant aussi.

- Pas du tout, mais le rattrapage était joli, dit Yuichi.

- Ouais, c'était bien vu. Encore une fois, si ça avait été d'autres que nous, ce serait passé nickel, surtout avec la petite moue que t'as fais ensuite. Ca c'était top. T'es un bon acteur.

- Merci. Et passer facilement pour une fille est un avantage de mon physique. Enfin sauf les épaules trop carrées. C'est parce que je fais de la natation.

- Et les mollets aussi, note encore Kame.

- Les mollets ?

- Trop musclés, explique-t-il.

- Ah. C'est à cause du foot ça.

- T'es sportif, c'est bien, déclare Koki.

Il y a un léger blanc, puis la voix de Tatsuya se fait entendre.

- Dites, vous trouvez pas que ça s'est assombri d'un coup ?

Au moment où il dit ça, on entend un long grondement qui résonne dans l'air, puis j'aperçois un éclair et, avant qu'on ait le temps de dire ouf, un rideau de pluie nous tombe dessus, nous trempant instantanément. Je pousse un cri et me précipite pour tenter de sauver le fraisier pendant que mes amis courent se mettre à l'abri dans la maison. J'essaye de protéger mon pauvre gâteau d'anniversaire, mais c'est trop tard, il est déjà dans un tel état qu'il est immangeable.

- Yuya-chan ! m'appelle Koki. Rentre vite ou tu vas choper la crève ! Laisse le gâteau !

Snif, mon beau fraisier... Je lui jette un dernier regard et rejoins mes frères à l'intérieur. De loin, j'observe d'un air désespéré, ce délice qui finit de se décomposer sous les trombes d'eau.

- Fais pas cette tête, me dit Junno en déposant une serviette sur mes cheveux, avant de les frictionner doucement.

- J'ai même pas pu en manger une autre part, regretté-je.

- J'en referais un rien que pour toi si tu veux, propose alors Koki.

Oh ça c'est trop gentil !

- Pour de vrai ?! fais-je, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, oui, dit-il encore en souriant.

- Merciiiiii ! m'exclamé-je en me retenant très fort de lui sauter au cou.

Il rigole et soulève le devant de la serviette qui masque mes yeux.

- T'aime vraiment les gâteaux, toi. C'est mignon.

- Allez, file te changer avant d'attraper la mort, me dit encore LE grand frère.

- Oui papa, fais-je en rigolant.

- Espèce de petit...

Je file en riant sans attendre, ni entendre quelle espèce de petit je peux bien être.


	4. Tat-chan

**Chapitre 4**

**Tat-chan**

Ca fait une semaine que je tanne Tat-chan (j'ai fini par l'appeler comme ça moi aussi) pour avoir le droit de l'accompagner à la boxe. Jusque là, il a toujours refusé sous prétexte que ça a rien d'intéressant et que même Junno y va pas, mais j'ai réussi à l'avoir à grand renfort de bouilles mignonnes et de regards implorants. Du coup, ce soir, ça y est, j'ai enfin l'autorisation et je suis super excité. Avoir l'occasion de le voir en action, c'est un truc tellement… Wow quoi…

- Yuya-chan ! J'y vais ! m'appelle-t-il de l'entrée.

- J'arrive ! crié-je avant de descendre l'escalier en quatrième vitesse.

- Tu devrais pas courir dans l'escalier, me dit-il doucement, c'est dangereux.

- Mais c'était pour pas te faire attendre…

- J'étais pas à trente secondes près, tu sais.

- Désolé…

Il me sourit et me caresse les cheveux, puis sort et je me grouille de mettre mes baskets. J'adore quand il sourit rien que pour moi. Et hélas c'est pas si souvent. Il les réserve plutôt à son petit ami et même si j'adore Junno c'est un peu… frustrant.

- Bon, t'es prêt ? me demande-t-il une fois sur le trottoir.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

- Prêt à quoi ?

- A aller là-bas en courant. C'est toujours ce que je fais, ça m'échauffe.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il y a au moins trois kilomètres d'ici à la salle où il s'entraîne ! Je sais bien que c'est moi qui ai soulé pour venir, mais je m'attendais à une gentille balade en voiture en tête à tête moi, pas à faire un marathon…

Il rigole.

- Fais pas cette tête. Tu peux encore changer d'avis, tu sais. Rien t'oblige à venir.

Mon orgueil peut pas accepter que trois petits kilomètres de rien du tout me fassent renoncer à ce que je veux depuis sept jours. Pas moyen. Je crèverais peut-être en route, mais je le suivrais coûte que coûte.

- Allons-y, fais-je d'un air décidé.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête. Je peux le faire !

- Bon, comme tu veux alors.

Et sur ces mots, il démarre à toute vitesse. Eberlué, je mets quelques secondes à réagir, puis me lance à sa suite avec l'énergie du désespoir. J'ai beau être plutôt rapide (les potes au foot m'appelaient « la flèche »), il me devance de plusieurs mètres alors que je suis au max de ma rapidité. C'est pas un homme, c'est un missile ! J'espère que c'était juste pour me tester et qu'il va ralentir…

Mais non, les mètres défilent et sa vitesse est toujours la même. En fait je crois que c'est réellement sa rapidité habituelle. Quand on s'arrête devant le gymnase après ce qui me semble être des heures, j'ai plus de jambes, je sue à grosses gouttes, je respire si fort qu'on dirait un soufflet de forge ou alors que je vais crever d'une minute à l'autre et ma gorge est aussi déshydratée que si je venais de passer des heures dans le désert. Inutile de dire que ma coiffure, que j'ai passé du temps à faire juste pour lui, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, mon t-shirt que j'ai choisi avec soin parce que je sais qu'il me va particulièrement bien doit présenter de grosses auréoles sous les bras… bref, si j'étais franchement pas mal au départ, là, je ressemble plus à rien.

- T'es sûr que t'as fais du foot toi ? me demande-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

- Au… foot on… fait pas… un mara… thon… répliqué-je entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Il sourit et me tend une petite bouteille d'eau qu'il vient de tirer de son sac.

- Tu vas pouvoir te reposer pendant mon entraînement. T'as bien tenu le coup, je pensais te semer, mais t'as suivi. Bravo, Yuya-chan, dit-il en me jetant au visage un sourire absolument divin. Je vais aux vestiaires, tu viens ?

Le voir dans les vestiaires… Pouvoir le contempler pendant qu'il se change… Ma récompense pour ce calvaire que je viens de vivre… Kami-sama, merci…

- Hai… fais-je, en prenant sur moi pour pas traîner la patte en lui emboîtant le pas.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, il pose son sac à un endroit dont il semble avoir l'habitude, puis l'ouvre et en sort un marcel gris, ainsi qu'un pantalon de survêtement noir et des baskets. Sous mon regard gourmand, il entreprend ensuite de retirer ses vêtements. Ses chaussures, son jean qui laisse voir un sobre boxer noir moulant un postérieur que je devine aussi parfait que le reste, sa chemise, son t-shirt… Je me lèche les lèvres d'envie. Est-ce que c'est humainement possible d'être si magnifique ? Il est musclé juste ce qu'il faut. Une vraie merveille… Des relations, j'en ai eu pas mal jusque là, mais aucun qui le vaille.

- Yuya-chan, j'y vais. Tu reste là ou… ?

- Non non je viens. Je me ferais tout petit, tu verras même pas que je suis là.

- Ta présence me dérange pas, t'en fais pas.

En plus d'être gentil, compréhensif, patient et j'en passe, il est aussi parfait physiquement… Je crois que je suis accro pour de bon. Ce qui est mal vis-à-vis de Junno, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Et plus le temps passe, moins ça s'arrange. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui, de lui parler, de le toucher… Calmes-toi Yuya, sinon tu vas avoir un problème et il va te prendre pour un pervers…

Je le suis hors des vestiaires, puis vais sagement m'assoir sur les gradins, les yeux rivés sur lui. Je le vois saluer son entraîneur, puis prendre une corde à sauter et sautiller comme un kangourou. J'y connais rien en boxe, mais je suppose que c'est pour son jeu de jambes. Il va ensuite mettre ses gants et commence à frapper sans discontinuer dans un petit sac placé en hauteur. Il a un air concentré absolument adorable et hoche la tête en silence pendant que son entraîneur lui donne des consignes. Un moment plus tard, c'est dans un gros sac de sable qu'il se met à frapper et je plaindrais presque l'objet en question, parce qu'il y va pas de main morte. Il a l'air frêle, Tat-chan, mais il en a seulement l'air. En fait il est plus baraqué que les autres. C'est bizarre, mais moi qui me suis jamais intéressé à la boxe, je me retrouve à regarder son entraînement comme je regarderais un film passionnant au cinéma. Surtout que je vois très bien, même de là où je suis, les muscles de ses bras rouler sous sa peau dans l'effort, ce qui rend le spectacle encore plus intéressant. Miam…

Oh merde… Voilà, à force de penser des saloperies, voilà que ça a fait effet… et je sais pas où sont les toilettes… Là, j'ai vraiment l'air con…

J'ai fini par trouver les toilettes après vingt minutes de recherches et ai réussi à me soulager. En fait, je commence à me dire que venir avec lui était pas l'idée du siècle. Parce que j'ai bien peur d'avoir le même genre de réaction que Junno quand il aura fini avec son entraînement. Hé oui. Je suis pas le mec du dessous, moi. J'ai toujours été dominant. Je sais, vu mon gabarit, c'est pas une évidence. Mais non, il faut que je me calme, je veux pas lui faire peur et puis… et puis je veux entrer dans son monde, tout doucement. M'intéresser à ce qui le passionne, comme là la boxe. Je sais pas encore comment y arriver, mais c'est ce que je veux. C'est lui tout entier qui m'intéresse.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, alors qu'il se dirige vers moi, certainement pour me dire qu'on rentre, je décide de faire un pas de plus dans son univers.

- Apprends-moi, Tat-chan, dis-je doucement.

- He ?

- La boxe.

Il a l'air sincèrement étonné.

- Tu veux… apprendre à boxer ?

- Hai.

- Heu… je suis pas sûr d'être qualifié pour t'apprendre.

- Moi je suis sûr que si. Allez, le pressé-je avec mes plus beaux yeux de chat potté.

Il va craquer, c'est une question de secondes…

- D'accord, cède-t-il. Viens alors.

Je saute des gradins et le suis jusqu'au ring, sur lequel je monte. C'est impressionnant.

- Je te montre les mouvements de base, ne.

Je hoche la tête et l'observe avec attention. Je suis sincère alors je veux pas qu'il croit que je fais ça par ennui ou autre.

Quand il s'arrête, je me place exactement comme lui, puis entreprend de reproduire ses mouvements de mon mieux, mais il m'arrête vite.

- Tu vas te blesser si tu fais comme ça, attend.

A ma grande surprise car je l'ai encore jamais vu toucher vraiment un autre que Junno, il se met derrière moi, son torse collé à mon dos et saisit mes poignets, avant de guider mes bras pour que mes mouvements soient corrects. Et d'un coup, j'oublie ce que je suis en train de faire. Mon souffle se fige presque et mon cœur s'arrête presque de battre… à moins qu'il s'emballe, je sais pas bien. J'ai beaucoup trop conscience de son contact et ça me trouble à un point inimaginable.

- Tu vois, comme ça. Ca sert à rien d'aller vite au début. Il faut bien développer les mouvements de bras, murmure-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

- Hai… murmuré-je en luttant pour pas me retourner et l'embrasser passionnément.

Il se rend compte de l'état dans lequel il me met ? Nan je crois pas, sinon il serait pas cruel au point de rester si près de moi. Craque pas, Yuya, craque pas. C'est une épreuve pour tester ta résistance… Et bon sang qu'elle est dure cette épreuve…

Bien trop tôt et bien trop tard à la fois, il me lâche et revient devant moi pour m'observer, mais je sais plus où j'en suis et mes bras retombent le long de mon corps.

- Yuya-chan, ça va ? me demande-t-il, inquiet.

- Hai… réponds-je de nouveau, incapable de faire une phrase complète.

Il faut que je m'écarte de lui avant qu'une catastrophe se produise.

Dans un effort surhumain, je m'arrache à ce contact que j'aurais bien prolongé indéfiniment puis, d'une voix pas assurée du tout, déclare :

- Il est tard… On devrait rentrer…

- Mais je croyais… commence-t-il avant de se raviser. Bon comme tu veux, mais prenons une douche d'abord.

Oh non pitié pas la douche… Enfin je demande pas mieux que le voir nu mais…

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se dirige à nouveau vers les vestiaires et les douches attenantes. Je le suis par réflexe en pensant que la journée va mal finir, surtout que j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le regarder. Je pensais qu'on pouvait pas faire pire comme situation… jusqu'à ce qu'il se déshabille totalement. S'en est trop pour mon self-contrôle et je l'enlace par derrière, ce qui le fait aussitôt se figer.

- Y… Yuya-chan, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis désolé, dis-je en respirant l'odeur de sa peau en sueur, mais tu me rend fou…

- He ?

Avant que j'ai pu m'expliquer davantage, une voix familière se fait entendre derrière nous.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Junno… J'avais oublié qu'il vient toujours chercher Tat-chan après son entraînement. Et là il tombe très mal même si je faisais rien de répréhensible en soi.

- Je… je sais pas, Ju', je te jure, baffouille l'ange. Yuya-chan a…

- C'est justement à lui que je parle, Tatsu chéri.

Je lâche donc mon aîné et me retourne pour faire face à mon « grand frère » avec tout le courage dont je suis capable. Il a pas l'air fou furieux pour le moment, mais comme j'ai pas l'intention de lui mentir, je me prépare mentalement à une explosion.

- Junnosuke, je suis désolé, mais je… je suis tombé amoureux de Tatsuya…

Le concerné sursaute et me fixe en écarquillant les yeux. Quant à Junno…

- Tu m'apprends rien. Mais ça te donne pas le droit de le toucher comme ça. Surtout sans sa permission.

- He ?! Tu le savais ?! halluciné-je.

- Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage et on l'avait tous remarqué. Sauf Tatsu, mais ça c'est normal.

Mais ils voient donc absolument tout ces mecs ?! Y'a pas moyen de leur cacher quoi que ce soit ?!

- Sans compter que rien de ce qui concerne Tatsu peut m'échapper.

- Et… ça te met pas en colère ?

- Si on pouvait contrôler ses sentiments ça se saurait. Ce que je te reproche, c'est de l'avoir touché sans son consentement. Excuse-toi. Et correctement.

Là, dire que j'hallucine serait un euphémisme. A sa place, si un type m'avait sorti « J'aime ton mec », je lui aurais cassé la gueule. Mais lui, son seul problème, c'est même pas ça. Au pied du mur et toujours stupéfait, je m'incline devant Tatsuya, toujours complètement nu.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, excuse-moi.

La situation est totalement surréaliste.

- Je… C'est rien… fait-il avant d'empoigner ses affaires et de filer en direction des douches.

Peu après, le bruit de l'eau se fait entendre et Junno s'assoit sur un banc, bras croisés, en soupirant, avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- Franchement, Yuya, à quoi tu pensais ? demande-t-il en abandonnant soudain le –chan dont j'ai pris l'habitude avec eux tous. Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour réussir à l'approcher vraiment ? Sans parler de le toucher.

Je secoue la tête.

- Deux ans.

- Deux ans ?!

- Il était très farouche quand je l'ai connu. J'ai du l'apprivoiser petit à petit avant même de m'en faire aimer. Et toi, à peine plus d'un mois après ton arrivée, tu pense pouvoir y arriver comme ça ?

- Mais je pouvais pas deviner, tenté-je de me justifier.

- Arrête, t'as bien remarqué ses réactions. T'as bien vu qu'à part moi, personne l'approche jamais de près. J'ai réussi à l'apprivoiser et à m'en faire aimer, mais c'est précaire. Le moindre truc peut le faire redevenir « sauvage ». (il soupire encore) Bon, oublions ça. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais, tu sais que je sais et il sait qu'on sait tous les deux. Alors qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de tes sentiments face à lui et moi ? Tu vas abandonner ?

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Est-ce que je rêve ou il me propose une ouverture ? Nan nan c'est impossible. Il l'aime et il est avec lui donc ça se peut pas. Je le scrute attentivement, cherchant des signes de moquerie, mais il a l'air parfaitement sérieux et c'est ce qui est un peu flippant, parce que c'est pas son style.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Junno ? demandé-je alors en me décidant à utiliser son diminutif.

- Qu'est ce que tu pense que j'attends ? me renvoie-t-il.

- Si j'étais à ta place, je voudrais que mon rival lâche l'affaire.

- Donc ?

- Mais je peux pas lâcher l'affaire. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi et je te respecte vraiment, mais j'aime Tatsuya moi aussi, alors je peux pas abandonner.

- Bien parlé.

He ? He ?! HEEEEEE ?! Il est en train de dire quoi là ?

- Tu rigole là ? fais-je.

- Non. Je suis curieux de voir si tu arriveras au bout de ce que tu pense et ressens, de voir si tu arriveras à m'enlever Tatsu.

- Tu veux dire que tu… m'autorise à tenter ma chance ? halluciné-je encore.

- Je suis compétiteur dans l'âme. Alors que le meilleur gagne, conclut-il en me tendant la main.

Je la serre en en revenant toujours pas. Dire que je me retenais… Ben que le meilleur gagne oui.


	5. La compétition est ouverte

Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte que si je gagne, il le perdra ? Oui, il est intelligent, je suppose qu'il l'avait réalisé quand il a proposé ça. Donc il pourra pas se plaindre si je gagne. Cela dit, je me battrais proprement, sans coups bas ni triche d'aucune sorte. Je veux gagner le cœur de Tat-chan loyalement.

La première chose à faire c'est de lui parler franchement, parce que là, il a appris ce que je ressens de la façon dont je voulais pas.

- Tu cogite drôlement, dis-moi, note Junno en souriant. Je vois presque de la fumée sortir de tes oreilles.

- Ben il faut bien. T'as déjà de l'avance sur moi alors…

Il rigole.

- T'es lucide au moins.

- Ben j'ai des yeux pour voir. J'ai un gros handicap de base, donc va falloir que je passe par-dessus.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux. A part qu'on est en compétition pour le cœur du même mec, il est exactement le même avec moi que s'il s'était rien passé du tout. J'adore ce mec.

- Oh et bien sûr… inutile de dire que Tatsu doit ignorer notre petite compétition, ne.

- Hai.

J'ai à peine fini de répondre, que notre aîné sort des douches, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il est tellement… tellement… Oh oui tellement.

- On rentre ? demande-t-il doucement.

- Hai, on rentre, répond Junno après l'avoir embrassé.

Non sans m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil genre « un point pour moi ». Ah ouais tu veux le jouer comme ça ? J'avais dis que je me battrais proprement pourtant… Non non, faut pas que je le prenne comme ça. C'est normal qu'il fasse ça, ils sont ensemble pour le moment. J'ai dis que je respecterais les règles et je les respecterais. Du coup, quand ils repartent, je les suis, mais vu les mamours qu'ils se font (enfin surtout Junno), j'ai un peu l'impression de tenir la chandelle et j'aime pas trop ça.

A notre retour, je vais à mon tour prendre une douche, parce qu'entre la course effrénée pour arriver au gymnase, les coups de chaud que je me suis pris en le regardant s'entraîner et finalement en le matant désapé, ben je transpire comme un poney (ouais je sais c'est pas glamour. Alors que sur lui si. Cherchez l'erreur). Et pendant que je suis sous l'eau chaude, je réfléchis. Je pense qu'il faut que je reste dans mon idée de me glisser dans son monde. Vu qu'on a pas décidé d'une deadline, je peux prendre mon temps. Surtout qu'à ce que j'ai vu, Junno a jamais essayé de le faire. Il est avec lui, il lui parle, mais est ce qu'il le connait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'il aime ? Pas sûr. Alors que maintenant, Tat-chan risque de me proposer de temps en temps de l'accompagner à la boxe. Et là, c'est moi qui ai marqué un point sans que mon rival le sache. Je suis assez content de moi là-dessus. Faut que je mette en œuvre la suite de mon plan. Après la boxe, le dessin et la peinture. Heureusement pour moi, je suis d'une nullité extrême dans les deux domaines (je suis pratiquement resté au stade des bonhommes bâtons), donc…

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, je vais dans ma chambre chercher un carnet et un crayon, puis vais dans le salon encore désert. Je m'assois sur une chaise, pas très loin du coin où il préfère se poser, met mon mp3 assez fort, de façon à couvrir les sons qui ne vont pas tarder à se faire entendre et commence à crayonner la corbeille de fruits qui est sur la table. Bon, vu mon niveau, on dirait plutôt les montres molles de Dali que des fruits, mais bon, le but c'est qu'il se rende compte que je suis mauvais, alors tant pis si ça ressemble à rien du tout.

Après un temps appréciable, la porte de la chambre de Junno se rouvre et, du coin de l'œil, je les vois en sortir. Attention, Yuya, prêt… action !

Je feins donc de m'absorber dans mon gribouillage informe et dans la contemplation de la corbeille (pauvres fruits qui ont rien demandé à personne…) et manque pousser un cri de victoire quand Tat-chan s'en approche pour prendre une pomme.

- Tat-chan, attention, tu me cache la vue, dis-je en souriant.

Surpris, il se retourne et me dévisage avec quand même une certaine gêne.

- La vue ?

De l'index, je désigne le monticule fruitier derrière lui.

- Oh… (il aperçoit alors mon carnet et mon crayon) Tu dessines ? demande-t-il, soudain intéressé.

Bingo, banco, jackpot ! Cet appât pouvait que fonctionner, c'était évident !

- Oui enfin, je gribouille, corrigé-je dans un sourire contrit. Je crois que j'ai aucun talent en la matière.

- Oh je suis sûr que tu exagère, dit-il gaiement. Je peux voir ?

Je lui tends mon carnet, il observe le ridicule croquis sans âme ni épaisseur et fait bonne figure malgré le « quelle horreur » qu'il doit sûrement penser avec raison.

- Heu c'est… une vision particulière… dit-il gentiment pour pas me vexer. Tu essaye de faire de l'abstrait ?

- Même pas, je suis juste nul.

- Dis pas ça. C'est juste que tu manque de technique. Mais tu fais du dessin instinctif, ça peut être bien aussi.

- Sauf si on veut faire des choses reconnaissables, déploré-je.

Il y a un petit silence. Il doit m'approuver même s'il le dit pas.

- Ben… je peux peut-être t'aider pour la technique, propose-t-il, incertain.

Bingo, banco, jackpot bis !

- Si ça t'embête pas, je veux bien oui, accepté-je, ravi d'avoir gagné des cours particuliers.

- D'accord… Ben… on aura qu'à aller dans mon atelier après manger si tu veux.

- Ca me va, accepté-je en souriant. Merci, Tat-chan. Et heu… en ce qui concerne ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure…

- A propos de ça… je voudrais… que tu en parle plus, s'il te plait. C'est très embarrassant… dit-il sans me regarder.

Ouch. Ca c'est fait… J'ai avancé de deux pas, mais reculé de trois j'ai l'impression. C'était beauuuuuucoup trop tôt pour remettre ça sur le tapis.

- D'accord. Excuse-moi.

- C'est rien…

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne si rapidement avec sa pomme à la main, que j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit. Note pour moi-même : être direct avec Tat-chan, c'est s'exposer au crash direct. Maintenant, je vois exactement ce que Junno voulait dire par « sauvage ». Et ben pour rattraper ça, je vais me marrer moi.

La leçon de dessin s'est bien passée et rester seul avec lui pendant plus d'une heure, j'ai adoré mais il a évité mon regard tout du long. Je crois que c'est mort pour aujourd'hui niveau complicité. Espérons que dans les jours qui viennent, il oublie ma déclaration.

J'ai une chanson à répéter pour les cours, mais trouver une pièce calme dans la maison aujourd'hui a l'air impossible : c'est le nettoyage de printemps, alors tout le monde s'active et même dans ma chambre on entend le bordel ambiant. Ca a pas l'air de déranger Kame cela dit, parce qu'il chante sans arrêt depuis tout à l'heure. Je sais pas comment il fait, moi j'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'aime beaucoup sa voix d'ailleurs. Un peu nasale mais très fluide et agréable à entendre. Il arrive à la moduler de façon surprenante pour sa tessiture. J'espère réussir à en faire autant un jour, mais j'ai encore du chemin vu que je suis qu'au début de ma première année.

Finalement, je décide d'aller dans le jardin avec ma partition. Ca doit être l'endroit le plus tranquille. J'arriverais à rien si je reste à l'intérieur avec tous ces bruits parasites. La chanson s'appelle « ai nante ». J'aime les paroles, elles sont belles et douces. Je les relis une fois en les fredonnant à mi voix pour me les remettre en mémoire, puis ferme les yeux et me lance. Quand je termine, j'entend des applaudissements résonner du premier étage et sursaute avant de me retourner, tête levée. Tat-chan. J'avais oublié que sa fenêtre donne pile dans le jardin. Je me prend au jeu et m'incline devant mon unique spectateur.

- C'est merveilleux, Yuya-chan, dit-il avec un réel enthousiasme qui me fait plaisir. Ta voix est si claire, si pure… C'est un miracle.

Le compliment me fait rougir.

- Merci, Tat-chan.

- Tu peux chanter encore ?

- He ? Tu veux vraiment ?

- Oui s'il te plait. Attend je descends mon matériel pour mieux t'écouter.

Sur ces mots, il referme la fenêtre et, quelques minutes plus tard, il installe son chevalet devant moi, les joues roses d'excitation. Il a beau être plus vieux que moi de quelques années, je le trouve adorable. Chez lui, il n'y a aucune duplicité, aucune dissimulation. Tout ce qu'il dit, fait, pense ou ressent est authentique et s'affiche toujours sur son visage angélique. Et cette innocence est une des choses que j'aime chez lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu as envie de m'entendre chanter ? lui demandé-je tandis qu'il installe une toile sur le cadre en bois.

- Ce que tu veux, mais reste bien face à moi et ne bouge pas trop.

La demande me surprend… jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce qu'elle signifie.

- Tu… vas me dessiner ? fais-je en rougissant à nouveau.

- Oui. Mais t'occupe pas de moi, chante.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Enfin au moins il a plus l'air gêné avec moi. Est-ce que c'est ma voix qui a gommé son embarras ? Si c'est ça, je la remercie.

Je cherche mentalement dans les chansons que je connais et décide de rester dans le répertoire de l'interprète de « ai nante » puisque ça plait à Tatsu et que ça a l'air de convenir à ma tessiture.

Au bout d'une heure, je suis venu à bout de mon répertoire pas très étendu et je grille de curiosité quant au tableau qu'il crayonne fiévreusement depuis tout à l'heure, pourtant, je contiens mon impatience encore un moment, avant de demander, au supplice :

- Je peux regarder ?

Il a l'air embêté.

- C'est juste une esquisse, tu sais…

- C'est pas grave, j'ai trop envie de voir. Je peux ?

Il hoche la tête et je le rejoins en deux pas. Une fois les yeux sur la toile, je les écarquille. Il m'a représenté… en ange. Je porte mes vêtements actuels, mais de grandes ailes de plumes jaillissent de mon dos de façon presque effacée. J'ai une auréole au dessus de la tête et suis assis sur un nuage, un micro dans la main droite, une partition dans la gauche… J'en reste sans voix…

- C'est… comme ça que tu me vois ? parviens-je à demander au bout de quelques secondes.

- C'est l'impression que m'a laissé ta voix, répond-il dans un murmure.

Wow… Ben ça c'est de l'impression dis donc. C'est même limite gênant, parce que j'ai vraiment rien d'angélique.

- Je… Est-ce que ça t'ennuie de poser encore ? m'interroge-t-il encore. Je voudrais préciser certains détails.

- Bien sûr que non, l'assuré-je dans un sourire, ravi de partager avec lui ce moment d'autant plus privilégié qu'il est totalement imprévu.

Ca me permet aussi de l'observer sans me cacher et de noter des détails auxquels j'avais jamais fais attention ou alors qui m'étaient cachés. Comme cet air sérieux et passionné qu'il a quand il fait ce qu'il aime, ce petit tic qu'il a de légèrement sortir le bout de sa langue sous l'effet de la concentration, ou cet éclat dans ses yeux quand il regarde son modèle (moi en l'occurrence)… Il est magnifique… L'ange, c'est vraiment lui. Et un ange diablement sexy en prime… Il doit même pas s'en rendre compte.

Je saurais pas dire combien de temps après, les voix combinées de Kame et Junno criant nos prénoms brisent la magie. Tatsu sort de sa transe artistique et je soupire. C'était trop beau pour durer, mais avant qu'ils arrivent, je peux pas m'empêcher de souffler :

- Tu as déjà dessiné quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il secoue la tête et je me retiens d'entamer une danse de la victoire. Même son petit ami officiel a pas eu cet honneur. Juste moi. C'est bon signe à mon avis.

- Je suis là ! répondons-nous en cœur.

Tous deux débouchent dans le jardin et notre tranquillité prend fin.

- Ah bah mon cœur, tu étais là, fait Junno en souriant. Je me demandais où tu avais disp…

Il s'interrompt, car son regard vient de se poser sur la toile.

- Wow. Qu'est ce que Yuya-chan a fait pour mériter cet honneur ? demande-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil qui peut vouloir dire beaucoup de choses.

- Je… C'est sa voix qui… bredouille Tatsu.

- Ah bah en parlant de ça, intervient Kame, Yuya-chan, viens !

J'ai même pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'il me chope par le poignet et m'entraîne à sa suite avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un de son gabarit.

- Mais Kame, on va où ? fais-je vu qu'il m'explique rien.

- A une audition.

- Heeeeee ?! fais-je, totalement ahuri. Comment ça ?

- J'ai reçu un coup de fil du prof de chant. Y'a une audition pour un rôle dans une comédie musicale et comme il dit qu'on est ses meilleurs élèves toutes années confondues, il a décidé de m'en parler. Mais il faut pas perdre de temps, on va arriver juste. Grouille.

- T'as déjà participé à une audition ?

- A des tas.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai toujours foiré jusqu'ici.

Vachement rassurant sachant qu'il est plus avancé que moi dans nos études communes… Mais bon je me chausse quand même en vitesse et profite du trajet en voiture pour essayer de me rendre présentable avec les moyens du bord : mes doigts. Bon, ça marche moyen, mais j'ai pas trop le choix.

Une fois au théâtre où a lieu l'audition, on constate qu'il y a déjà foule. On dirait que tous les apprentis chanteurs de Tokyo se sont donné rendez-vous là. A notre entrée, l'assistant qui nous reçoit nous fait sèchement remarquer qu'on est à la bourre et nous colle dans les mains deux numéros imprimés sur des autocollants. Je regarde le mien. Génial, je suis le cent-trente-septième…

Quatre heures. C'est ce temps qu'il a fallu pour que la tripotée de candidats passe avant nous et j'en ai ras le bol. Je m'apprête à me casser, quand on appelle Kame qui a le numéro juste avant le mien. Soudain intéressé, je me redresse dans mon fauteuil d'orchestre et fixe mon attention sur lui. En montant sur scène, devant le jury, il a l'air super à l'aise. Je me demande si cette aisance est réelle ou simulée.

- Présentez-vous, demande un des membres du jury.

- Kamenashi Kazuya, vingt ans. Je suis en deuxième année à l'école d'art de Aoyama.

- Prenez cette partition, dit un juré en la lui tendant. Nous vous laissons quelques instants pour la lire et quand vous vous sentirez prêt, allez-y.

En s'inclinant, mon aîné s'empare du papier et le déchiffre avec application pendant quelques instants, puis se lance.

- Saki no koto dore hodo ni kan gaete itemo

Hontou no koto nante dare ni mo mienai

Ku-haku kokoro ni nanika ga tsumatte

Ayamachi bakari kuri kaeshiteta

Ippo zutsu de iisa kono te wo hanasazuni

Tomo ni ayunda kimi ga iki tsuzuketeru kara

Boroboro ni narumade hikisakarete itemo

Ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna[…]

Dès les premières phrases, je suis happé, attiré dans les magnifiques paroles de la chanson et par la voix, légèrement voilée, de mon ami. Je ressens au plus profond de moi la tristesse des mots qu'il chante et manque écraser une larme tellement ça me remue. Il est tellement jamais sérieux, que je le pensais pas capable de créer l'émotion chez ceux qui l'écoutent. La preuve que je me trompais lourdement, je l'entends clairement en ce moment. Quand il s'arrête à la fin des paroles, j'ai envie qu'il recommence, encore et encore. C'était magnifique.

Comme j'applaudis à tout rompre, les trois jurés se tournent vers moi, l'air mécontent, et je comprends qu'on applaudit pas pendant une audition. Oups.

- Désolé… fais-je, contrit, en m'inclinant sur mon siège.

Quand finalement ils appellent mon numéro, je bondis littéralement jusqu'à la scène et croise Kame qui, en descendant, me claque dans la main.

- Présentez-vous.

- Tegoshi Yuya, dix-neuf ans, en première année à l'école d'arts d'Aoyama.

- La même école que le candidat précédent donc. Bien, prenez cette partition, lisez-la et lancez-vous quand vous vous sentirez prêt.

Je la prends en m'inclinant… et reste bouche bée. Encore « ai nante » ! Ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi ? C'est quoi le trip avec cette chanson ? Ok je l'aime beaucoup, mais là franchement y'a aucun défi à relever, ça a aucun intérêt. Je déteste qu'on me mâche le travail.

- Heuuuuuu…

- Un problème, jeune homme ?

- Cette chanson, je la prépare déjà pour les cours…

- Et bien dans ce cas, son interprétation ne devrait vous poser aucun problème, n'est ce pas ?

- Non mais…

Je vois Kame, installé derrière eux, qui me fait des grands signes genre « la ferme crétin ! » mais moi, quand je sais que ça va être trop simple, ça me gave.

- Ah je pense avoir saisi, dit finalement un membre du jury. Ce garçon préfèrerait certainement une chanson qu'il ne connaisse pas déjà.

Oui ! Merci d'avoir comp…

- Mais le propre d'un artiste est de savoir s'adapter et de chanter ce qu'on attend de lui et non forcément ce qui lui fait plaisir. Dans votre carrière, vous ne tomberez pas toujours sur des textes qui vous motiveront, mon jeune ami. Prenez donc cela comme un défi et faites-nous entendre ce que vous pouvez faire de cette chanson que vous connaissez déjà.

Je retiens un soupir lassé. Ce genre de morale à deux yen, ça me soule profondément. Comme le fait de refaire des trucs déjà en cours, mais bon, visiblement, j'ai pas le choix. Comme je l'ai chantée dans le jardin quelques heures avant, elle m'a pas quitté l'esprit, c'est donc assuré que je débute.

- Dore dake aruitekitan darou ?

Furimuitara namida no ato

Kizutsuke kizutsuki tadoritsuita basho

Ima koko ni kimi ga iru

Ai nante

Kimi dake sa

Itsudemo motome sugite

Ai nante

Kimi nashi ja imi nai yo

Ikirarenai[…]

De nouveau, les yeux fermés, je me laisse emporter par les paroles et imagine Tatsu m'écouter encore d'un air passionné. J'aimerais qu'il soit là. Junno aussi, pour voir ce que j'espère être mon triomphe.

Quand je m'arrête, il y a un silence. Mais le genre de vieux silence qui te fait te dire « merde il est où le malaise ? j'ai foiré un truc ou quoi ? ».

- Il y a un problème ? demandé-je, plus si sûr de moi d'un coup.

Les jurés se regardent, manifestement emmerdés. Putain il se passe quoi ?

- Tegoshi-san, vous avez une voix superbe, indéniablement. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de voix que nous recherchons pour cette comédie musicale. Elle est beaucoup trop claire. Je suis désolé.

- Kamenashi-sa, vous avez le rôle, déclare ensuite un second juré.

Ok, je vais me pendre…


	6. Ben v'la aut' chose

_Je m'excuse par avance pour la brièveté et la fin de ce chapitre, mais avec l'éviction de Koki de KAT-TUN, j'ai vraiment pas le courage de continuer à le « jouer » dans la fic, c'est trop dur._

**Chapitre 6**

**Ben v'là aut' chose**

Après ça, j'ai déprimé pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que Kame me secoue comme un prunier en me demandant ce que j'avais dans le crâne et que « merde, Yuya-chan, ils ont pas détesté ta voix, alors arrête ton cirque, tout peut pas toujours marcher comme t'as envie, la vie c'est pas comme ça, tu te prend plus de gadins que tu récolte de lauriers, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut se décourager, tu piges ? ». Facile à dire, il l'a eu le rôle lui…

J'ai à peine pensé ça que je me prend une tatane à l'arrière du crâne. Aïeuh ! Qui…

En me retournant, je vois Junno qui me dévisage d'un air mécontent.

- Ca va pas nan ? fais-je, mal aimable parce que j'ai horreur de perdre.

- Toi, tu viens par ici, dit-il en me chopant par les cheveux pour m'entraîner à sa suite vers le jardin.

- Itaitaitaitaitaitaitai ! Arrête, espèce de brute ! m'exclamé-je en me dégageant tant bien que mal de sa poigne. Qu'est ce qui te prends ?! T'es devenu dingue ?!

- Et toi alors ?! me renvoie-t-il. Faire un cirque pareil parce que tu n'as pas été retenu à l'unique audition à laquelle tu aie participé et envoyer bouler tout le monde pour passe ta mauvaise humeur, c'est digne d'un gosse de quatre ans ! Tu as même fais peur à Tatsu !

La réplique cinglante que j'avais sur le bout de la langue meurt dès qu'il le mentionne.

- Merde… C'est pas ce que je voulais.

- Hier il voulait te remonter le moral, mais t'avais l'air tellement en rogne qu'il a pas osé t'approcher. Drôle de tactique de séduction.

Merde, merde, merde… Je suis trop con. Il voulait faire un pas vers moi et j'ai laissé filer cette chance. Faut que je m'excuse. Je me suis vraiment conduit comme un sale con. Faut absolument que je fasse un effort sur mon caractère de merde.

- Ca y est, t'as capté maintenant ? me demande-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Oui… Tu peux… S'te plait Junno, tu peux réunir tout le monde dans le salon ?

- Pourquoi ? fait-il, méfiant.

- Je voudrais m'excuser correctement.

Cette réponse semble avoir raison de sa colère et il hoche juste la tête en tapotant la mienne en passant.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous mes amis sont devant moi et je m'incline profondément.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de mon attitude de ces derniers jours.

Je me redresse et les observe. Ils ont pas l'air énervés.

- T'as mis le temps, fait alors Yuichi en souriant. Sale gosse, va.

- J'ai cru qu'on nous avait changé notre Yuya-chan, dit Kame. Tu cache bien ton sale caractère dis donc.

- C'est bon tant que tu comprends, dit alors Tatsu.

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête. Pas question de bousiller mon amitié avec eux ni de flinguer toutes mes chances avec lui.

- Et Kame… félicitations pour le rôle. Tu le mérite. Tu as une voix fantastique.

- Merci, Yuya-chan.

- Ah bah voilà, je te préfère comme ça, sourit Junno.

J'avais pas fais gaffe jusqu'ici, mais il est super beau. Et quand il sourit, lui aussi est carrément divin. Et si protecteur… En général, à cause de mon gabarit, je suis jamais trop rassuré avec certains mecs, mais Junno m'a jamais fais cette impression. C'est bizarre si on y réfléchit bien, parce qu'il est gigantesque.

- Bon, après tout ça, si on allait bequeter ? Je crève la dalle moi ! s'exclame Kame, faisant rigoler tout le monde parce que c'est un estomac sur pattes. Ben quoi ?

- C'est au tour de qui de faire la bouffe ? demande Yuichi.

- A moi, répond Koki. Mais vu les circonstances, je propose que ce soit plutôt Yuya-chan. Ce sera son gage.

La solution est adoptée à l'unanimité et j'accepte avec le sourire cette punition qui en est pas vraiment une.

- Alors vous voulez bouffer quoi ?

Cinq plats différents fusent et j'explose de rire.

- Cool, mais comme j'ai pas dix bras, va falloir vous mettre d'accord, les gars.

- Alors prépare ce que tu veux, ça ira, dit Tatsu.

- C'est vrai ça, mon Tatsu. Bonne idée., approuve Junno.

J'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir d'appuyer sans arrêt sur cette appartenance. Et je suis pas jaloux non plus, c'est bizarre nan ?

Je vais à la cuisine, déjà décidé pour un curry bien épicé comme tout le monde l'aime quand, à ma grande surprise, Tatsu me rejoint.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? me demande-t-il.

Là, les bras m'en tombent. A ma connaissance, il a jamais proposé son aide au préposé à la cuisine, ni demandé à être aidé quand c'était son tour. Est-ce que par hasard… Nan, faut pas que je me fasse des films.

- Oh ben oui, si tu veux. T'as qu'à découper la viande, pendant ce temps je m'occupe de la sauce.

Il hoche la tête et part en quête du bœuf dans le frigo blindé la veille par les bons soins de Kame et Koki dont c'était le tour de faire les courses.

Nous deux seuls dans la cuisine, ça fait bizarre… Ca pourrait donner l'impression qu'on est un couple, surtout que le reste de la maison est silencieuse comme si les autres étaient pas là.

De temps en temps, je lève le nez de ma préparation et observe son beau profil à la dérobée. Il a de nouveau cet air concentré adorable. Le même que quand il dessine. Soudain, il tourne la tête vers moi, sûrement parce qu'il a senti mon regard sur lui une fois de plus.

- Il y a un problème, Yuya-chan ? J'ai… Aie !

Je sursaute et baisse les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait. Merde il s'est coupé.

Je fais qu'un pas jusqu'à lui, prend son poignet et, par réflexe , suçote sa plaie comme j'aurais fais pour la mienne.

- Qu'est… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? murmure-t-il, manifestement troublé par ma réaction, sans pourtant retirer sa main.

J'ose pas lever les yeux sur lui, parce que mon regard doit être plus brûlant que tous les feux de l'enfer en ce moment. Oui, qu'est ce que je fous ?

Je le lâche et, d'une voix rauque, lui conseille de mettre son doigt sous l'eau pendant que je vais chercher la trousse de secours.

Je l'apprête à sortir très vite, quand il m'arrête par le bras. Stupéfait qu'il ait lui-même provoqué un contact alors qu'il les redoute, je me retourne. Et je sais pas comment interpréter le regard qu'il pose sur moi.

- Tat-chan ? fais-je, incertain.

- C'est… Je… Enfin j'ai…

Il balbutie et arrive à finir aucune phrase. Il se passe qu…

J'ai même pas le temps de finir ma pensée que je sens un très bref contact sur mes lèvres. Mais avant même que j'ai vraiment pu réaliser ce qui vient de se passer, il prend la fuite. He ? He ?! Heeeeee ?! Il… Il vient de m'embrasser, là, j'ai pas rêvé !

- Tatsu ! Attend ! crié-je avant de lui courir après.

Là, il faut que je pige ce qu'il a dans la tête, parce que dans la mienne, c'est le bordel complet.

- Yuya-chan, la bouffe ! me lance Kame, vautré sur le canapé du salon.

Mais je l'écoute pas, trace jusqu'à la chambre de Junno où je suis sûr qu'il s'est réfugié après s'être carapaté et ouvre la porte. Il est bien là, planqué derrière la haute stature de son petit ami.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche encore, Yuya-chan ? demande d'ailleurs ce dernier.

- Pose plutôt la question à Tatsu.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il m'a embrassé. C'était très rapide, mais c'était bien un baiser.

J'en reviens pas encore en le disant et mon aîné a l'air de pas en croire ses oreilles non plus.

- C'est vrai, Tatsu ? fait-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Oui…

- Je vois… Bon ben je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation tous les trois. Mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, Yuya, tu vas retourner finir la cuisine et moi je vais soigner Tatsu. On se retrouve ici après manger.

Je hoche la tête à son intention, mais mon regard a pas quitté Tatsu.

- Va, Yuya, sinon Kame va râler. On parlera de tout ça après.

- Ok ok, j'y vais, dis-je à contrecœur, parce que la converse, c'est tout de suite que j'aurais voulu qu'on l'ait.

Mais bon, c'est vrai que notre aîné est toujours blessé. Je file donc en sens inverse pour retourner à la préparation de mon curry et l'expédie aussi rapidement que je peux. Je l'emmène ensuite sur la table et retourne ensuite chercher les assiettes que j'ai à moitié remplies de riz.

- Ca sent bon, Yuya-chan, dit Koki en souriant.

- Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure pour que tu courre comme si t'avais le diable à tes trousses ? demande Kame en s'asseyant.

- Rien, t'en fais pas. Donne ton assiette, éludé-je.

Il me la tend mais en me regardant d'un air suspicieux comme s'il savait que je mentais. Ces mecs sont trop observateurs et intuitifs. A croire qu'avec eux, avoir un secret même cinq minutes est impossible.

- Trop compliqué à expliqué, lâché-je finalement en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui mouftent pas et me laissent me démerder avec les questions.

- Mais tu…

- Kazu, fiche-lui la paix, intervient alors Koki. Il…

Il s'interrompt car son portable vient de sonner. Il s'excuse et s'éloigne pour décrocher discrètement

Du coup, les autres commencent à plaisanter sur une énième petite amie, Kame lançant que finalement il est aussi dragueur que lui… mais je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que c'est pas ça et qu'il se passe un truc. Quoi j'en sais rien, mais mon sixième sens m'avertit qu'un truc dépassant la petite amie en manque d'affection est en train de se produire.

- Bah alors, Yuya-chan, tu rigole pas ? fait Kame, surpris parce que d'habitude je suis le premier à me marrer.

- Hum, fais-je vaguement, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre de Koki. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- A propos de quoi ? demande Yuichi, étonné.

J'ai pas le temps de répondre, parce que notre ami revient et, son visage ayant pris une teinte crayeuse, je comprends que mon intuition était juste. Il s'est bien passé un truc. Et un truc grave pour que mon aîné perde sa perpétuelle bonne humeur. Et je suis pas le seul à le penser vu la tête que font les autres.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Ko' ? demande Junno, l'inquiétude audible dans sa voix.

- Il y a eu… un accident… dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Mon cœur rate un battement et un seul mot franchit mes lèvres.

- Qui ?

- Mon père… Je dois immédiatement rentrer à Hokkaido soutenir ma mère et mon petit frère. Désolé…


	7. On peut essayer

**Chapitre 7**

**On peut essayer**

Après cette nouvelle, Koki a filé faire ses bagages pour quitter définitivement la maison et j'ai découragé Kame d'aller lui sortir les habituelle platitudes à base de « toutes mes condoléances » ou « Je suis désolé pour ton père ». Il le sait, qu'on est tristes pour lui et qu'on compatit, mais je pense qu'il a surtout pas besoin de l'entendre. Il faut juste qu'il sache qu'on est là pour lui tous les cinq.

Une demi heure plus tard, il revient au salon en tirant une énorme valise qui doit contenir tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Il a les yeux rouges, mais il est trop fier pour avouer devant nous qu'il a laissé la douleur le submerger.

- Tu vas nous manquer, vieux, lui dit Kame en lui serrant la main et en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos.

- Donne des nouvelles quand tu peux, ajoute Yuichi en lui serrant également la main.

- Et si t'as l'occasion de repasser par Tokyo, reviens nous voir, on sera très heureux, dit Junno en faisant de même.

- Nous oublie pas, ajoute Tatsu.

- On s'est pas beaucoup connus au final, dis-je, mais t'es un mec bien. Prend soin de toi.

Il y a un court silence puis, d'une voix étranglée qui prouve son émotion, Koki finit par dire :

- Merci… Merci à tous… Vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir.

Il se tourne vers Yuichi.

- Je te les confie, Yu'. T'es le plus raisonnable du lot, alors prends bien soin d'eux et de toi. Je vous donnerais des nouvelles aussi souvent que je pourrais.

- Ca marche.

- Il neigera en enfer avant que je vous oublie, Tat-chan, tu peux me croire. Et Ju', je reviendrais avec plaisir quand je pourrais.

- J'espère bien, fait le plus grand du duo.

- On t'oublieras jamais, ajoute Tatsu.

- Yuya-chan, on s'est pas beaucoup connus, c'est vrai, mais toi aussi t'es un gars bien. Reste toujours tel que tu es. Avec peut-être juste un effort à faire pour ton caractère de merde.

Je rigole malgré moi.

- Et laisse personne t'emmerder, même pas tes vrais frères.

- Promis.

- Kazu… on est potes à la vie à la mort, vieux.

- Ouais.

Et selon leur rituel que j'ai jamais pigé, ils se frappent la poitrine au niveau du cœur avec leur poing, avant de pointer l'autre avec l'index et le majeur. Ca doit vouloir dire un truc, mais y'a qu'eux qui le comprennent.

- Un taxi vient de se garer devant le portail, déclare Tatsu qui devait avoir entendu un bruit de moteur parce qu'il s'était approché de la fenêtre.

- Bon… alors j'y vais…

- Fais un bon voyage, lui souhaite Yuichi.

Il hoche la tête et sort. On le suit tous pour regarder la voiture s'éloigner et je note qu'il se retourne pas une fois. Je suppose que c'est pour éviter de craquer, ce qui se comprend.

Une fois le taxi parti, on retourne à l'intérieur et je promène un regard désolé sur le salon qui a pourtant pas changé.

- La maison va faire vide sans lui, fais-je.

Instinctivement, je regarde Kame dont c'était le meilleur pote. De nous cinq, c'est pour lui que ça doit être le plus dur, alors son manque de réaction m'inquiète. On dirait qu'il s'est refermé à la minute où Koki est parti.

- Kame… commencé-je en amorçant un mouvement vers lui.

Mouvement immédiatement stoppé par sa voix furieuse.

- Quoi ?! Tu veux me dire que t'es désolé ?! Ben j'en ai rien à foutre ! Garde ta pitié ! Gardez-la tous ! J'en ai plus rien à foutre !

Et sur ces mots, il va s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Je m'apprête à le suivre, mais Yuichi m'en empêche.

- Laisse-le seul pour le moment, Yuya-chan. Il pense pas ce qu'il a dit, mais il a mal. Koki et lui étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient comme frères, alors il a besoin de temps pour digérer son départ brutal.

- Yuya-chan, m'interpelle alors Junno, tu viens ?

He ? Ah oui, la conversation à trois… Avec tout ça, elle m'était sortie de la tête. Je jette un œil à notre aîné. Je veux pas lui donner l'impression de l'abandonner.

- C'est bon, vas-y, pas de problème, sourit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je hoche la tête, rejoins le duo dans la chambre du plus grand de deux et referme la porte.

- Assieds-toi, dit Junno.

Ce que je fais, par terre devant eux qui ont pris place sur le lit.

- Bon, Tatsu, pourquoi tu as embrassé Yuya ?

J'ai remarqué qu'il abandonne le –chan quand on est seuls. Je sais pas pourquoi.

Par contre, ce que j'aimerais bien connaître, c'est la réponse à sa question. Mais notre aîné reste silencieux et garde les yeux rivés au sol en triturant ses doigts.

- Yuya a le droit de savoir, Tatsu.

- Je… Je sais pas… murmure le concerné.

- Tu sais pas ? m'effaré-je.

- Ah tu sais pas ? répète à son tour Junno. Et ben moi je sais et je vais vous le dire.

Je le regarde, intrigué. Il sait ce que même son petit ami ignore ? Il a des dons de voyance ou alors… Tatsu sait très bien en refusant de l'avouer ?

- Tu… Non, Ju', dis rien… souffle Tatsu en tirant sur un pan de la parka bleue de son cadet.

- Si, Tatsu. Il faut qu'il sache puisque toi tu veux pas le dire.

- Que je sache quoi ? Parlez à la fin, je capte que dalle moi.

- Ca j'avais remarqué, rigole Junno. Tatsu est tout simplement attiré par toi comme par un aimant.

- Heeeeee ?!

Halluciné, je regarde Tatsu dont le visage est devenu écarlate et qui semble plus savoir où se mettre.

- C'est vrai, Tatsu ?

Il hoche de nouveau la tête. Ben ça pour une surprise… Je sais pas quoi dire.

- Passons à toi maintenant.

Interloqué, je fixe Junno.

- A moi ?

- A toi.

- Heu… je te suis pas du tout là.

- Ca m'étonne pas. Des fois t'es super intuitif mais alors des fois… Bon je m'explique. Tu aimes Tatsu, ne ?

- Ben oui. Je l'ai déjà dis, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à ajouter.

- Que tu es impatient… laisse-moi le temps d'y arriver. Donc tu aimes Tatsu. Et tu sais que je suis en couple avec lui. Correct ?

- Ju' arrête… fait Tatsu, visiblement au supplice.

- Ben oui, acquiescé-je en me demandant vraiment où il veut en venir.

- En général, les gens amoureux d'une personne déjà prise ressentent de la jalousie envers la personne qui leur a pris l'objet de leur affection. Il y a une sorte d'animosité qui s'installe. Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti l'un ou l'autre envers moi ?

- Ben… non.

- Et tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

- Ben… en vouloir à un mec aussi génial, ça ressemblerait à rien.

Il rigole.

- C'est sympa, mais franchement, je crois pas que ce soit la raison.

- Ju', tu veux pas dire… commence Tatsu qui a l'air d'avoir pigé ce qui se passe.

- Si si, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire, répond Junno qui semble l'avoir parfaitement compris.

Moi, par contre, je patauge totalement.

Devant mon manque de réaction, le plus grand reprend :

- T'as toujours pas compris ? Voyons… comment dire ça sans passer pour un égocentrique…

- He ?

- Ju' essaye de dire qu'au fond de toi, tu es certainement aussi attiré par lui que moi par toi.

- Voilà.

Là, j'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. 1) Tatsu a pris la parole de lui-même et d'une voix plus assurée que d'habitude 2) Le raisonnement de Junno, même s'il fait effectivement assez nombriliste, est pas faux. Je l'ai trouvé très beau à la minute où je suis arrivé sous les traits de Yumiko et moi aussi je trouvais bizarre de pas être jaloux. Est-ce que c'est l'explication ? Est-ce qu'il y a assez de place dans mon cœur pour deux personnes ? Peut-être. C'est une raison que j'avais jamais envisagée jusque là, alors tout est possible.

Sortant de mes réflexions, je le fixe.

- Admettons. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu pense de tout ça ? On a parlé de Tatsu et de moi, mais pas de toi alors que tu es concerné aussi.

- Ah c'est ça qui te chiffonne ? sourit-il.

Il se lève alors et, sous le regard stupéfait de Tatsu, vient m'embrasser à son tour.

Stupéfait, je reste sans réaction, les yeux écarquillés sous la douce pression de ses lèvres et il finit par se redresser.

- Ca répond à ta question ?

Il retourne s'assoir comme si de rien était et je continue à le fixer stupidement pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de me secouer.

- Minute. Minute, minute, minute, fais-je. Est-ce que ça sous-entend ce que je crois ?

- Ca sous-entend que dalle, dit-il en rigolant, c'est un fait.

- Mais…

- Alors qu'est ce que tu propose ? demande Tatsu, qui a l'air de plus en plus sûr de lui.

Et moi je le suis de moins en moins. Je sens que je m'embarque dans un truc de ouf, même si je sais pas encore quoi.

- Tentons le coup à trois.

- He ? A trois ? s'étonne notre aîné. Tu veux dire…

- Oui oui, exactement. On a qu'à tenter de sortir ensemble tous les trois. Toi avec Yuya et moi, moi avec Yuya et toi et Yuya avec toi et moi.

- Alors ça, si c'est pas le truc le plus dingue que j'ai jamais entendu…

Il me regarde.

- Pourquoi ? C'est la solution la plus logique au contraire vu qu'on est tous attiré par les deux autres et qu'aucun de nous est jaloux de l'autre.

J'observe Tatsu, dont le visage a pris une intéressante teinte cramoisie.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Tatsu ?

- On… On peut essayer. On a rien à perdre.

- Exactement. Et si ça marche pas, on arrête tout et on cherche une autre solution.

- Comment tu propose qu'on s'organise exactement ?

Il sourit.

- Pas besoin de s'organiser. Ca viendra tout seul. Tu réfléchit trop à tout, Yuya. T'as déjà prouvé que t'as de l'instinct pour pas mal de trucs, laisse-le faire là aussi.

- Facile à dire… marmonné-je, un peu gêné par la situation quand même.

- Mais nan. Tiens un truc tout con…

Il me chope par les épaules, me fait lever et me pousse littéralement devant Tatsu. Je pige pas ce qu'il cherche, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette des mots sur son geste.

- Tu crève d'envie de l'embrasser, pas vrai ? Alors fais-le.

Je manque m'étrangler avec ma salive et le concerné vire à l'écarlate. Mais d'un autre côté, il a l'air si… si…

Bon, après tout, j'ai la bénédiction de Junno et Tatsu a admit lui-même que je l'attire alors pourquoi je me pose encore des cas de conscience ?

Je m'assois doucement près de lui et, pour pas l'effaroucher (pas envie qu'il se carapate encore), je caresse doucement sa joue. Il ferme les yeux et je finis par effleurer ses lèvres des miennes, avant de les poser plus fermement. Elles sont aussi douces et charnues que je supposais et doivent être un vrai régal à goûter. Ce que je m'empresse de faire en passant doucement ma langue dessus. Je les pince ensuite délicatement entre les miennes, les presse un peu et finalement, les sens s'entrouvrir. Ravi, j'approfondis le baiser, laissant ma langue caresser la sienne et, bien vite, je le sens répondre. Il se débrouille vachement bien. Mais faut dire qu'il est en couple depuis six mois aussi. Malgré moi, la douceur du baiser devient rapidement passion et je le serre contre moi d'un bras, nos souffles mêlés se déposant sur nos bouches fusionnées. La lave en fusion qui coulait dans mes veines ravivée par l'ardeur du baiser, je me sens réagir. Non, il faut que je me calme, sinon je vais lui sauter dessus. Je le lâche, et le fixe, haletant. Il a l'air tout aussi chamboulé.

- Wahou ! s'exclame alors Junno. Et ben quel baiser ! A croire que tu as beaucoup d'expérience.

- J'en ai. C'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune, que je suis un saint. J'en suis pas un, loin de là.

- Tant mieux pour nous alors. Mais maintenant, est ce que tu serais capable de m'embrasser avec autant de passion ?

Heuuuuuu… ça j'en sais rien. C'est lui-même qui a dit que c'était pas un truc qui se réfléchissait et là, si je me remet à réfléchir, c'est mort.

Mais il me laisse même pas réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il prend à son tour possession de mes lèvres et je ferme les yeux moi aussi. Il a une façon d'embrasser tout à fait différente de tout ce que j'ai connu jusque là. Je saurais pas dire en quoi, mais en tout cas, lui aussi fait ça très bien et je peux que répondre de la même façon. Finalement, je peux peut-être arriver à l'envisager comme petit ami lui aussi.

Je rouvre les yeux quand il s'écarte. Etrangement, je me sens plus gêné du tout. Bon, ok, un couple à trois c'est zarb, mais après tout, personne a jamais prétendu qu'il fallait se contenter d'un seul partenaire officiel.


	8. Visite surprise

Le premier réflexe de Junno quand on est sortis de sa chambre, a été de claironner à l'intention de Yuichi (et sûrement de Kame toujours enfermé dans sa chambre), que j'étais désormais chasse gardée. Ca m'a fait rigoler, parce qu'après ça, il se baladait dans la maison en me regardant avec des airs de propriétaire. Et Tatsu le couvait d'un regard réprobateur genre « t'es pas obligé de faire ça » ou style « tout le monde a pas besoin d'être au courant ». Je pense qu'il a un genre d'instinct de propriété, mais ça me dérange pas plus que ça.

Ce soir, ça vire même au comique quand, à table, Tatsu et lui décident en même temps de me prendre la main, pare que du coup, j'ai les deux prises et je peux plus bouffer. Je me marre.

- Hé les gars, relax je vais pas m'envoler, vous savez.

- Désolé, fait Tatsu en me lâchant immédiatement, le rouge aux joues.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant et chope mes baguettes avec ma main droite, vu que Junno, lui, a gardé la gauche dans la sienne.

- Ju', tu vas garder Yuya-chan prisonnier ?

- Bonne idée, fait-il d'un air tendu.

- Ouais mais nan, fais-je en riant encore. On est pas dans la même section à la fac je te rappelle. Mais t'en fais pas va, je rentre le soir.

Sur ces mots, je dégage doucement ma main et lui caresse la joue pour le rassurer. Je pige pas pourquoi il a l'air si tendu d'un coup, alors que c'est toujours le flegme personnifié. C'est presque inquiétant. Au point que je peux pas m'empêcher de lui souffler :  
- Ca va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas... T'as l'air... Enfin t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette là.

- Ah... Nan mais ça va, t'en fais pas. C'est gentil de te faire du mouron mais je vais bien.

J'ajoute rien, mais on me sortira pas de l'idée qu'un truc cloche. Il est pas comme d'habitude. Du coup, en sortant de table, je décide d'aller interroger Tatsu. Je me glisse dans son atelier et l'y attend. J'en profite pour jeter un œil sur mon portrait, je suis curieux. La vache, il a super avancé ! Le Yuya du tableau et totalement en couleur maintenant et il a tout restitué de moi. De mes trois grains de beauté au dessus de la lèvre supérieure, jusqu'à l'air passionné que j'ai quand je chante. C'est impressionnant. Je me retourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Yuya ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il en me voyant dans son sanctuaire.

Lui aussi a abandonné le –chan.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, tu as un peu de temps ?

- Hai.

- Le tableau est magnifique au fait.

- Merci... fait-il en rougissant.

Le voir faire fait ressurgir les interrogations concernant son comportement et je décide de tirer ça au clair aussi tant que j'y suis.

- Mais avant... je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu as si peur des contacts ? Et pourquoi tu es gêné pour à peu près tout ?

Mes questions semblent le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise si c'est possible. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et regarde dehors, mais je vois ses doigts s'agripper les uns aux autres.

- Tatsu ? C'est difficile à ce point d'en parler ?

- J'ai... Quand j'étais enfant, commence-t-il en me tournant toujours le dos, mes parents... me battaient. Ca a duré des années... jusqu'à ce qu'une institutrice remarque mes marques de coups... J'ai été retiré à leur garde mais... c'était trop tard... Depuis...

Quelle horreur... Comment des parents peuvent faire ça à leur enfant ? Je comprendrais jamais. Et ça me révolte tellement que j'ai envie de leur faire subir la même chose pour qu'ils voient ce que ça fait !

- C'était il y a combien de temps ?

- Il y a plus de quinze ans...

- Et tu... fuis les contacts depuis plus de quinze ans ?

Il hoche la tête.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Junno a parlé de l'avoir apprivoisé. Ca a vraiment du être difficile. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Désolé pour lui, je m'approche et l'enlace par derrière. Je le sens tressaillir violemment, mais il se dégage pas et je pose mon menton sur son épaule. Le truc que je peux pas faire avec Junno vu sa taille.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, dis-je. Mais tu lutte contre ta phobie, c'est déjà très bien. Avec le temps, tu finiras peut-être par la vaincre.

- Peut-être oui.

Il y a un blanc, mais j'essaye pas de le briser. Je câline tendrement mon aîné pour essayer de le détendre un peu et comprend que j'y suis arrivé quand je le vois tourner la tête pour avoir un baiser. Que je me hâte de lui donner, avec un bonheur indescriptible. Et c'est là que je remarque que ce baiser est salé. Il peut pas y avoir cent raisons à ça.

- Shhhhhht... Calmes-toi, ne pleure pas... dis-je en effaçant ses larmes des pouces. Désolé de t'avoir forcé à raconter ça... Mais on te fera jamais de mal, Tatsu. Jamais. Et on laissera personne t'en faire non plus.

Il hoche de nouveau la tête, renifle et esquisse un sourire.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

- He ? Ah heu oui, fais-je en le lâchant, viens, on va s'assoir.

On prend tous les deux place sur son lit et il me regarde.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez Junno.

- De bizarre ?

- Oui. T'as pas remarqué qu'il avait l'air nerveux quand on était à table ? Et qu'il voulait pas me lâcher ?

- Ah ça. C'est normal en fait.

Je tique.

- Normal ?

- Hum. Il a fait la même chose avec moi au début. Il a peur de pas... comment dire... de pas réussir à te retenir.

- He ?

- Du coup, il va te coller comme de la glue pendant quelques semaines, avant de réaliser qu'il a rien à craindre.

- Mais pourquoi il craint ça ? Il a aucune raison.

- Apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est fait jeter plus de cinquante fois pour des raisons diverses. Du coup, quand il sort avec quelqu'un, il a toujours peur que ça recommence.

- Plus de cinquante fois ? La vache, le pauvre... Ben décidément, il nous est tous arrivé des trucs chelous... Comment t'as fais pour qu'il arrête de flipper ?

- Je n'ai rien fais de spécial. Quand il s'est rendu compte que je n'allais pas voir ailleurs et que je ne le quittais pas, il s'est arrêté tout seul.

- Et ça a pris combien de temps ?

- Un mois.

- Ouch...

J'aime pas qu'on me scotche, alors ça va pas le faire je crois. Je peux à la rigueur tenir une semaine en me forçant, mais au-delà, je garantis plus mes réactions et encore moins mon humeur et mon caractère.

Je vais craquer. Je sais ni où, ni quand, ni comment, mais je vais craquer, c'est sûr... Jusque là j'ai rien dis, je l'ai laissé me suivre jusqu'à la salle de cours, le midi dans le parc, le soir pour rentrer, dans mes moindres pas à la maison... C'est tout juste s'il me suit pas aux toilette quoi. Franchement, là j'en peux plus, ma patience est à bout Et pourtant, dieu sait que je me suis retenu de l'envoyer bouler pendant ces deux dernières semaines.

- Ca suffit ! explosé-je, faisant sursauter tout le monde, Junno y compris.

- Yuya ? Ca va pas ? demande-t-il d'ailleurs.

- Non ça va pas ! Comment ça pourrait aller ?! Tu te rends compte que c'est totalement ridicule de me suivre partout comme un toutou ?! Merde, Junno, je vais pas m'envoler ! Et si j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi aussi, c'est pas pour te larguer comme ça, alors fais-moi plaisir, lâche-moi un peu !

Il me regarde d'un air totalement ahuri. J'avais pas prévu d'exploser comme ça ni d'être aussi virulent, mais je crois que j'aurais pas pu tenir plus longtemps, il fallait que ça sorte.

- Mais...

- Nan c'est bon ! Tu arrête maintenant ! Tatsu a peut-être supporté ça, mais je suis pas comme lui ! J'ai besoin d'air, tu m'étouffe !

Il a l'air tout déconfit. Ca m'ennuie un peu pour lui, mais au moins maintenant, il sait ce que je pense.

- T'avais tellement l'air de bouillir de l'intérieur ces derniers temps, que je me demandais quand ça allait péter, lance Kame.

Il a fini par se remettre du départ de Koki, mais il est souvent morose maintenant.

- Moi aussi, je me posais la question, fais Yuichi.

- Pourquoi vous lui avez rien dis alors ? demandé-je.

- C'était pas à moi de le faire, répondent-ils en cœur.

Faux frères...

- Je t'étouffe ? C'est à ce point ? relève mon second petit ami d'une voix triste.

- N'importe qui étoufferait, Junno, reprends-je en tentant de pas laisser transparaitre mon agacement. Merde, t'es plus vieux que moi, t'aurais du le piger tout seul. Etre en couple, c'est pas s'étouffer l'un l'autre, c'est respecter la liberté de chacun. Percute ça un peu, ajouté-je en poussant son front avec mon index.

Il répond pas, mais il a l'air tellement désabusé, que je peux pas rester fâché contre lui.

- Si t'as pigé, ça va, fais-je, bougon.

Je vais pour aller à la cuisine, quand j'entends sonner à la porte.

- J'y vais, dit Yuichi qui s'était assis dans le canapé pour jouer à son truc sur smartphone.

Il descend l'escalier et ouvre la porte. Des voix familières me parviennent alors.

- Bonjour, est ce que Tegoshi Yuya est là ? fait celle de Tomo nii-chan.

- Heu, qui le demande ? fait celle de Yuichi.

- Ses frères aînés, répond celle de Ryo nii-chan.

- Il est là ou pas ? demande celle de Taka nii-chan.

Merde ils sont venus tous les trois. Me voilà bien.

- Yuya ! Descend, sale gosse ! crie Ryo.

Je grimace. Toujours aussi aimable et sympa... Mais si j'y vais pas, ça va être ma fête tôt ou tard... Comment gâcher une journée... Je soupire et descend alors que Yuichi tente de leur faire la leçon :

- Vous avez beau être ses frères, ça ne vous donne pas le droit de...

- Laisse tomber, Yuichi, ça sert à rien d'essayer de les raisonner, fais-je en arrivant. Si, pour mes frères, ça leur donne tous les droits de.

- Oi sois poli, sale gosse !

En les regardant, je me répète en boucle ce que m'a dit Koki avant de partir « te laisse pas marcher dessus par tes vrais frères ». Je me redresse donc et leur fais face dignement.

- Bonjour, fais-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

- Il t'en as fallu un temps ! fait Taka.

- Je pouvais pas deviner que vous alliez débarquer, me défends-je.

- Et t'as l'intention de nous laisser dehors ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on t'as élevé, petit ingrat ! fait Tomo.

Je retiens un soupir.

- Rien t'oblige à les faire entrer si tu veux pas, Yuya-chan, fait gentiment Yuichi en les ignorant royalement, ce qui me fait plaisir.

- Ce sera pire si je le fais pas, crois-moi...

- Comme tu dis, dit Ryo.

Sur ces mots, il bouscule littéralement mon ami, le faisant presque tomber et s'engage dans l'escalier.

- Oi ! Vous parlez de politesse mais t'as vu ce que t'as fais ?! Fais gaffe, merde ! m'exclamé-je alors, avant de reprendre plus doucement pour Yuichi. Ca va ?

- Ouais t'en fais pas.

- Depuis quand tu l'ouvre toi ? interroge Tomo. Il est où le gamin qui a peur de son ombre ?

- Il existe plus. Ici au moins je suis respecté. Et apprécié à ma juste valeur.

Mes paroles déclenchent leurs rires. Ils se foutent de moi, comme toujours.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe en bas ? fait alors la voix de Junno dans les escaliers.

J'ai jamais été aussi content de l'entendre. Ni de le voir même si je l'ai engueulé y'a pas longtemps. Il descend, dominant tout le monde de sa haute stature. Surtout Ryo qui est même plus petit que moi, bien que ce soit pas de beaucoup. Mais vu sa grande gueule, je doute que la taille de mon second petit ami suffise à l'impressionner.

- C'est qui celui-là ? fait Taka, comme toujours méfiant.

Junno s'apprête à répondre, mais je le fais à sa place.

- Mon petit ami.

Mes trois frères s'entreregardent… et explosent de rire.

- Impossible ! fait Tomo qui est toujours le plus rapide à se payer ma tête. Qui voudrait d'un gringalet trouillard comme toi ? Personne.

Comme toujours, ses paroles me blessent, mais je fais de mon mieux pour le cacher.

- Si vous êtes venus pour vous foutre de ma gueule, c'était pas la peine, vous pouvez repartir, me rebellé-je.

- Oi pour qui tu te prends, morveux ? fait Ryo en me chopant sans ménagement par les cheveux. Tu crois que parce que t'es parti de la maison tu peux nous parler comme ça ? Un peu de respect ! Oublie pas tout ce que tu nous dois !

- Ca suffit ! tonne alors Junno en attrapant le bras de mon aîné pour le tordre dans son dos.

Ca a le mérite de faire cesser leurs rires.

- Je me fous que vous soyez ses frères, ses pères ou n'importe qui, j'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser le maltraiter, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. C'est compris ?

Comme mes frères répondent pas assez vite à son goût, il appuie un peu plus sur le bras de Ryo, qui grimace franchement de douleur.

Craignant qu'il le lui casse, je décide d'intervenir. Je l'ai jamais vu si en colère. D'ailleurs je crois que je l'ai même jamais vu vraiment en rogne. Je le pensais trop doux pour en être capable, mais visiblement, je me plantais.

- Ju', c'est bon, c'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Tu vas lui péter le bras.

- Je veux pas que tu aie l'habitude de te faire tyranniser, Yuya ! Tu vaux mieux qu'un tapis sur lequel ils peuvent s'essuyer les pieds !

- Lâche-le quand même. S'il te plait.

Je l'implore, j'en ai tout à fait conscience, mais je préfère ça aux emmerdes XXL qui l'attendent s'il continue comme ça. Mes frangins sont loin d'être n'importe qui.

Mon copain lâche Ryo, qui le foudroie du regard.

- Ca tu vas me le payer très cher, qui que tu sois… crache-t-il entre ses dents.

- Nii-chan non s'il te plait, ne t'en prends pas à lui, fais-je en m'agenouillant pour supplier le plus rancunier de mes aînés. Je t'en prie. Il voulait juste me protéger.

- Yuya, relève-toi, qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? s'effare Junno.

Mais j'en démords pas et reste ployé au sol, la tête seule levée vers Ryo.

- Allez Ryo, notre cher petit frère te supplie, intervient Taka. Fais pas ta mauvaise tête.

- Hum… Mouais, cède l'aîné de mes aînés. Mettons qu'il s'est rien passé.

Oh oh… Il a lâché l'affaire vachement vite, ça sent pas bon. D'habitude, je dois le supplier sur tous les tons pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'il s'estime satisfait et laisse tomber.

Je me relève et le regarde d'un air inquiet.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, grogne-t-il.

- Hum.

- Bon, on peut entrer ou vous avez l'intention de nous faire rester dans l'entrée pendant des heures ? questionne Tomo.

- C'est clair que c'est pas le sens de l'hospitalité qui vous étouffe, ajoute Taka.

Et là, je sens bien que Junno a juste envie de les étriper ou au moins de les envoyer bouler. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais vaut mieux pas.

- Venez, me contenté-je de dire en pressant la main de mon second petit ami dans la mienne.

Le trio infernal nous emboîte le pas dans l'escalier et je sens leur regard dans mon dos. Ca me donne presque des sueurs froides.

Quand on arrive au salon, Kame est venu aux nouvelles lui aussi et Tatsu nous observe en silence.

- C'est qui ceux-là ? demande mon sempai en les regardant alternativement.

- Mes frères, Kame. Voilà Tomohisa, Takahisa et Ryo.

Au moment où je le présente, un sifflement admiratif jaillit de la bouche de Tomo.

- La vache, tu t'es bien démerdé, petit frère. T'as trouvé le moyen de vivre avec des canons. Tu nous les présente ?

Ne pressentant rien de bon, je m'exécute pourtant.

- Voilà Kazuya qu'on appelle Kame, Yuichi que vous avez vu en bas, Junno dont le prénom complet est Junnosuke et Tatsuya, mon second petit ami.

Il y a un blanc, ils se regardent à nouveau et explosent encore de rire. J'en ai marre, c'est toujours la même chose…

- Tu voudrais nous faire croire que TOI, tu sors avec deux canons à la fois ? se marre Taka. T'es trop marrant, petit frère !

- Il ne plaisante pas, rétorque Tatsu, les sourcils froncés.

- Nan nan nan, impossible. Aucun mec intelligent sortirait avec un demeuré comme Yuya.

- Il est complètement idiot et il a aucun talent en quoi que ce soit. Bon à rien, mauvais en tout comme on dit. En plus de ça, il est parfaitement inutile dans une maison, ajoute Ryo.

Je sais depuis longtemps ce qu'ils pensent de moi, pourtant, les entendre sortir tout ça à ceux que je considère davantage comme mes frères qu'ils le seront jamais, me fait un mal affreux. Je déglutis péniblement et m'apprête à fuir dans ma chambre pour me planquer sous ma couette comme je l'ai toujours fais dans ce genre de cas, quand mes quatre amis s'exclament en cœur :

- Ca suffit !

- Vous devriez avoir honte de raconter de telles horreurs sur Yuya-chan, dit fermement Yuichi.

- il est très loin d'être inutile et il est bien plus intelligent que vous. La preuve c'est que lui n'est pas inutilement cruel. Il est gentil, amical et il se soucie des autres, dit Kame.

- Et c'est faux de dire qu'il n'a aucun talent. Il chante comme un ange, dit le mien d'ange.

- Sans compter qu'il cuisine aussi très bien, renchérit Junno. Vous êtes ses frères mais vous le connaissez pas.

En parlant chacun pour prendre ma défense, ils se sont regroupés autour de moi, comme un cercle défensif… et je me sens aimé et à l'abri parmi eux, malgré la méchanceté de mes aînés. Du coup, les larmes que je m'efforçais de retenir jusqu'ici, se mettent à couler. Mais c'est pas des larmes de douleur. Plus maintenant. Là, ce sont plutôt des larmes de reconnaissance et d'affection pour ces quatre garçons qui m'ont apporté plus d'affection en quelques semaines, que mes véritables frères dans toute ma vie. Ils ont jamais supporté que leur père m'adopte quand j'étais tout petit, alors ils me le font payer chaque jour.

- Et voilà, il chiale encore. Putain, Yuya, t'es vraiment qu'une lavette, assène Ryo.

Je m'abstiens de répondre. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent comprendre à ce que je ressens ? Rien du tout, parce qu'il faudrait qu'ils aient un cœur pour ça.

Pourtant, malgré ma résolution de rien faire, l'un de mes compagnons bouge soudain. Comme dans un rêve, je vois tatsu marcher droit sur lui et je réalise ce qui vient de se passer qu'en voyant Ryo tenir son nez qui pisse le sang : mon petit ami a mis à profit ses talents de boxeur pour me défendre physiquement et a collé une droite à mon aîné.

- Putain, il m'a pété le nez ce connard !

- Les connards c'est vous, rétorque Kame en me faisant passer derrière lui par sécurité. Et lâches en plus pour vous en prendre à plus jeune et plus faible que vous. Maintenant cassez-vous et revenez plus jamais.

Le regard de Tomo nous parcours avec haine.

- Vous allez tous amèrement regretter tout ce que vous avez fait, gronde-t-il entre ses dents à l'intention de mes amis, avant d'ajouter à mon adresse : On va faire de ta vie un enfer, Yuya. Quand on aura fini avec toi, tu regrettera d'être né.


	9. Dans le vif du sujet

On entend la porte claquer brutalement en bas des escaliers et un bruit de verre brisé. Le tableau accroché sur le mur de droite a du tomber sous la violence du choc, mais je m'en fous. On est tous dans la merde et tout est entièrement ma faute. Je fais qu'attirer des ennuis aux autres…

Accablé, désemparé et désespéré, je me laisse tomber à genoux au milieu d'eux et baisse la tête pour cacher que je pleure encore davantage, non sur moi, mais sur mes amis, embarqués dans cette histoire juste parce qu'ils m'apprécient.

- Yuya ? s'inquiète aussitôt Junno.

- Yuya qu'est ce que tu as ? me demande Tatsu sur le même ton, en s'accroupissant près de moi.

- Je suis désolé… fais-je.

- De quoi tu parle ? m'interroge Kame.

- Si j'habitais pas ici, vous auriez pas d'emmerdes…

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? fait à son tour Yuichi. Tu crois que tes frères nous font peur ?

- Et puis on est contents que tu habite ici nous, dit Tatsu.

- Yu' et Tatsu ont raison, dit encore mon second petit ami. Et puis tes frangins, ils aboient, mais on a rien à craindre.

- Croyez pas ça…

- Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent contre nous de toute façon ?

- Tout. Absolument tout.

Je les vois pas vu que j'ai toujours la tête baissée, mais je sens qu'ils se regardent comme si je savais pas ce que je disais. Je vais être obligé d'expliquer et je redoute ce moment par avance. Mais soudain, je sens qu'on me relève.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionne Yuichi.

Je m'essuie les yeux et m'efforce de me calmer. Si je dois tout leur raconter, autant être le plus clair possible.

Mon silence a pas l'air de les rassurer vu les coups d'œil qu'ils se lancent et ils ont de bonnes raisons de pas l'être.

- Alors, explique, me presse Kame.

- Minute, laisse-le reprendre son souffle, il est bouleversé par ce qui vient de se passer, le tempère Junno. Il s'expliquera quand il se sentira prêt, ajoute-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Cette gentillesse achève de me faire sentir coupable envers eux. Ils ont vraiment pas mérité ça.

- Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer chez eux… et m'aplatir pour m'excuser, murmuré-je piteusement, prêt à tout peur leur éviter ce qui va inévitablement se produire.

- Et puis quoi encore ! proteste vivement Tatsu, nous faisant tous sursauter. Heu… enfin je veux dire… y'a pas de raison, c'est eux qui sont en tort, ajoute-t-il plus doucement.

- Tat-chan a raison, approuve Kame. T'as rien à te faire pardonner, Yuya-chan. C'est ces connards qui sont venus t'insulter jusqu'ici alors que tu leur avais rien demandé.

- Mais…

- On est tous d'accord là-dessus, donc la discussion sur ce sujet est close, conclut Junno. Tu es ici, tu y reste, point barre.

- Mais je veux pas que vous souffriez par ma faute… soufflé-je encore.

- C'est quoi cette histoire alors ? m'interroge Yuichi.

- Je…

Je relève la tête et les fixe tour à tour. Ils ont à la fois l'air résolu de personnes qui changeront pas d'avis quoi que je dise et l'air anxieux de celles qui viennent de piger qu'il doit quand même se passer un truc grave.

- Tomo nii-chan… est le directeur de la Yamashita Holdings, qui gère l'eau et l'électricité de toute la ville et il a une influence considérable sur le pdg, donc il peut lui faire faire à peu près ce qu'il veut.

Un air effaré se peint sur leurs visages et je les comprends, parce que mon frère a l'air vachement jeune pour un tel poste. Mais c'est pas le pire, du coup je continue.

- Taka nii-chan est le président du conseil d'administration de la fac… Les admissions, renvois et autres passent automatiquement par lui avant d'arriver sur le bureau du doyen… et il a beaucoup de relations. Vraiment beaucoup.

Leur expression passe de l'effarement à atterrement. Ils viennent de piger que leur avenir s'annonce soudain compliqué.

- Et le dernier ? Celui que j'ai coincé ? s'inquiète mon petit ami.

- Ryo nii-chan… Ryo nii-chan…

Je m'interromps. C'est le plus compliqué à annoncer. Ce qui fait le plus mal.

- Ryo nii-chan est le pdg du groupe Nishikido.

Il y a un très long silence à la fin de ma phrase. Ils ne peuvent pas ignorer ce qu'est le groupe Nishikido, pour la bonne raison que les trois quarts des entreprises du pays lui sont affiliées. En tant qu'aîné de la fratrie, il a hérité ça de notre père, c'était sur son testament et ça fait maintenant six ans maintenant qu'il a repris le groupe, qu'il dirige d'une main de fer avec l'assistance occasionnelle de mes autres frères. Inutile de dire qu'à côté de ces brillants chefs d'entreprise, mon désir de faire carrière dans la chanson a tout de suite semblé ridicule et les a beaucoup fait rire. Une fois de plus.

- On est dans la merde, là, pas vrai, Yuya-chan ? demande finalement Kame d'une voix tendue.

Je hoche la tête, une boule d'angoisse s'étant formée dans ma gorge et m'empêchant de répondre.

- C'est pour ça que… que je devrais… partir… pour qu'ils vous lai…

- Pas question ! s'exclame alors Junno.

- Mais Ju', c'est de la folie…

- Ok, on s'est attaqués à eux sans savoir qui ils étaient, mais je regrette pas de m'être dressé contre eux pour te défendre.

- Moi non plus. Même si je dois plus jamais pouvoir peindre, je regrette pas, ajoute Tatsu.

- Ni moi, renchérit Kame.

- Et moi non plus, termine Yuichi. On aurait été de drôles d'amis si on les avait laissés faire sans intervenir.

- Mais maintenant ils vont s'en prendre à vous aussi, fais-je, terriblement touché par leurs paroles.

- Et ben tant pis, on va tous prendre nos responsabilités ensemble, reprend mon petit ami. Mais on te laissera pas te rabaisser devant eux. Hors de question. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux.

Il est vigoureusement approuvé par tous et je sens les larmes se remettre à rouler sur mes joues. Je suis vraiment un pleurnichard par moment, mais il m'arrive trop de choses en trop peu de temps, j'ai pas été préparé. Je me suis pas préparé.

- Ju'… Les gars…

- Allez Yuya-chan, arrête de pleurer, on est tous dans le même bateau maintenant, me réconforte Yuichi dans un sourire.

- Yu' a raison, approuve Kame. Maintenant, on coule ou on flotte tous ensemble.

- Et ça sert à rien de penser par avance à ce qui va se passer, surtout qu'on est pas dans leurs cerveaux dérangés, dit encore mon petit ami, Se mettre la tête à l'envers et se rendre malade changera pas la situation, donc on va reprendre nos activités normalement. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Une fois encore, il est approuvé, mais j'arrive pas à voir les choses de façon positive, parce que moi, je sais parfaitement ce qui va se passer dans les jours qui viennent. Ou du moins, je le soupçonne très fortement. Et c'est pas réjouissant du tout.

- Yuya, j'ai pas entendu ta réponse.

- Oui, murmuré-je sans aucune conviction.

- J'ai rien entendu, Yuya.

- Oui, fais-je un peu plus fort mais toujours sans la moindre assurance.

- Vous entendez quelque chose vous les gars ? Parce que moi rien.

- Moi non plus.

- Ni moi.

- Ni moi.

- Personne entend rien. Donc on reprend, Yuya. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui ! m'exclamé-je en forçant ma voix.

- Encore !

- Oui !

- Encore !

- Oui, je suis d'accord !

Cette fois, j'ai crié pour le satisfaire, même si je me sens pas plus convaincu par ma réponse hurlée que quand je la chuchotais. Un gros sourire éclaire alors ses traits magnifiques et, du coup je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire un peu moi aussi. C'est contagieux.

- Ah bah voilà, c'est mieux, dit-il avant de m'embrasser. Allez, tout le monde reprend une activité normale.

- Heu… mais on faisait quoi avant leur arrivée ?

- Tu m'engueulais parce que je te suivais.

Je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu veux quand même pas que je recommence ?

- Heu nan. Je suis pas maso à ce point. J'ai compris le message.

- Ah ben ouf. Du coup… heu…

- Si on allait dans ma chambre ? propose alors Tatsu.

Je le regarde, étonné, mais ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, parce que la voix de Kame se fait entendre.

- Oh nan pitié… Si c'est pour vous entendre faire des saloperies à trois, vaut mieux que je me casse. Je vais aller draguer des minettes. Adios ! s'exclame-t-il en traçant vers les escaliers.

La porte se referme et je rigole de son empressement à nous lâcher, ce qui, je le sens bien, fait plaisir à Tatsu aussi (que je rigole, ne, pas que Kame se casse).

- Je crois que je vais y aller aussi, annonce alors Yuichi. Je vais faire quelques courses.

Sur ces mots, lui aussi file comme l'éclair. Ils croient quoi ? Qu'on va faire l'amour tous les trois ? On en est pas encore l… J'interromps ma propre pensée en voyant les regards qu'ont soudain posé sur moi mes deux copains. Heu… ben finalement, on en est sûrement là. Sauf que je suis bien emmerdé là, parce que si je suis quand même assez doué en relations quand c'est normal (c'est-à-dire quand on est deux), j'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ça peut bien se passer à trois. A tour de rôle ? C'est un peu glauque nan ? Je veux dire, si Junno et moi on se… « passe » Tatsu… C'est pas cool pour lui. Et moi y'a pas moyen pour que je sois en dessous, c'est mort.

- Yuya ? Ouh ouh ! fait soudain Tatsu en agitant la main devant moi pour attirer mon attention.

- Hum ?

- Tu étais plus du tout avec nous là.

- Si si.

- Me dis pas que tu réfléchissais encore ? dit Junno.

Je sens mes joues me cuire, je dois avoir pris une belle couleur tomate.

- On dirait que si. Rah mais je t'ai dis d'arrêter d'intellectualiser le moindre truc. En amour, faut être spontané.

- Je sais mais…

- Et si tu as des questions, tu peux nous les poser, ajoute doucement notre aîné.

Leur poser ? Ils en ont de bonnes… Je me vois pas tellement leur demander ce que j'ai en tête.

- Et j'ai l'impression que tu en as, alors vas-y. Il y a que nous trois là.

Je les regarde tour à tour, puis inspire et me lance. Après tout, c'est eux qui l'ont voulu.

- Bon, je sais comment ça se passe quand vous êtes tous les deux, mais moi, perso, je suis le dominant. Alors du coup, je me demande comment ça va se passer nous trois.

Tatsu vire soudain au cramoisi et, pour la toute première fois depuis que je le connais, Junno lui aussi a l'air embarrassé. Ca c'est étonnant.

- Ah… Heu je dois t'avouer que j'avais pas prévu ça, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, le regard fuyant.

- Que je sois pas le mec du dessous ?

- Oui…

- Et ben faut pas se fier aux apparences. Donc on fait comment ?

- Ben avec deux dominants, je sais pas…

Il y a un gros blanc, puis soudain, la voix de Tatsu se fait de nouveau entendre, plus incertaine que jamais.

- Ju'… et si tu… si pour une fois, tu…

- Je ?

- Je pense que la suggestion de Tatsu est claire : il propose que tu me laisse faire.

Il y a un silence encore plus long et le regard de Junno, effaré, se pose tour à tour sur nous deux. Comme si on était tous les deux devenus fous.

- Me regarde pas comme ça… murmure notre aîné. C'est la solution au problème.

- Et je t'assure que personne s'est jamais plaint de mes performances, dis-je avec un brin d'orgueil.

- J'en doute pas, Yuya, c'est pas le problème…

Le problème, je le devine très facilement. Vu sa réaction, il faut pas être grand clerc. Et je trouve ça à la fois mignon et touchant.

Je lui souris donc de mon air le plus rassurant et lui caresse la joue, avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde.

- Je serais doux, ne t'inquiète pas, murmuré-je. Et Tatsu va m'aider lui aussi. Le tout, c'est de te détendre.

- Je sais mais…

- Shhhhhht…

Doucement, je le pousse sur le lit, m'assois sur lui à califourchon et recommence à l'embrasser avec plus de passion, alors que Tatsu, qui nous a rejoint, dépose une pluie de baisers dans son cou en glissant une main sous son t-shirt et je fais de même. A force de caresses combinées, je sens Junno se détendre peu à peu et une légère plainte de plaisir monte de sa gorge.

- Tu vois, c'est agréable de se laisser faire, ne, soufflé-je en lui retirant son t-shirt, avant de passer les pouces sur ses tétons jusqu'à les sentir se dresser.

- Mmmmh… gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

Comment décrire ce qui s'est passé ? Je crois qu'il existe aucun mot assez fort ni surtout assez parlant, pour l'expliquer. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'était foutrement bon. Bien sûr, le début a été assez laborieux et plutôt douloureux pour Junno vu que c'était sa première fois à cette place et on a du tout faire allongés en mode petites cuillères à cause de sa taille qui aurait rendu impossible toute tentative de faire l'amour debout… mais putain… jamais j'aurais pensé… Les gémissements de Tatsu sous les coups de reins de Ju' m'excitaient encore plus et ceux de Ju', que j'aurais jamais pensé entendre comme ça, étaient juste… Bref ils m'ont tous les deux excité à tel point que j'ai pas réussi à tenir très longtemps, du coup on a du recommencer plusieurs fois… et c'était encore meilleur à chaque fois.

Là, ils dorment tous les deux, Tatsu sur le dos, Ju' sur le ventre. Le pauvre va avoir du mal à marcher et à s'assoir pendant un moment, parce que je me suis pas retenu du tout une fois que j'ai été sûr qu'il avait plus mal. Vu qu'il était vierge à ce niveau-là, il était super serré, ça a décuplé toutes les sensations. J'avais plus l'habitude de ça, du coup j'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon.

Je me tourne sur le côté, pose la tête sur ma main et les observe. Ils ont l'air paisible. De ma main libre, je chasse une mèche soyeuse tombée sur le visage de Tatsu et effleure la main de Junno, puis me redresse et… peux pas quitter le lit car mon second petit ami, que je croyais profondément endormi, a saisi mon poignet.

- T'en vas pas, murmure-t-il, ensommeillé.

- Je vais pas loin, tu sais, chuchoté-je pour pas réveiller notre aîné. Juste à la douche.

- Même…

Je reste moitié debout, moitié assis encore quelques secondes, puis m'allonge de nouveau près de lui.

- Ju'… tu as encore peur que je te quitte ?

Il répond rien, mais vu qu'il a toujours pas lâché mon poignet, je suppose que la réponse est oui. Sauf que là, ça m'énerve pas. De ma main libre, je lui caresse la joue un long moment, puis me décide à demander.

- Pourquoi tu as cette peur ? Je veux dire… Tatsu m'a raconté pour tes ruptures, mais… tous ces types, pourquoi ils t'ont… enfin pourquoi ils ne sont pas restés ?

Il y a un tel blanc après ma question, que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est rendormi, mais soudain, sa voix s'élève à nouveau :

- Je suis trop collant. Quand j'aime, j'ai besoin de toucher, de voir, d'entendre celui que j'aime presque en permanence. C'est quasi maladif et je me sens pas bien si je le fais pas. Mais… jusqu'ici, aucun l'a supporté plus de quelques semaines. Depuis… Depuis j'ai sans arrêt peur qu'on me quitte.

- Mais Tatsu est avec toi depuis deux ans maintenant. Et je crois pas te donner l'impression que je vais te qu…

Je m'interromps en réalisant que c'est exactement la menace que je lui ai faite avant l'arrivée de mes frères : je lui ai dis qu'il m'étouffait et que s'il continuait…

- Ju', je suis désolé, soufflé-je, bouleversé par son air douloureux. Je voulais pas te blesser davantage. Mais j'ai pas plus l'intention de te quitter que de quitter Tatsu, tu sais. Je suis bien avec vous.

- Vraiment ?

Il a pris ma main et l'a serrée dans la sienne à tel point que j'aurais senti sa détresse émotionnelle même si elle avait pas percé dans sa voix. Il est plus vieux que moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a plus besoin d'être rassuré que moi.

- Hai. Je te le jure.

Il m'observe encore un long moment, puis la pression sur ma main s'allège et je comprends qu'il s'est rendormi.

- Je vais finir par tomber amoureux de toi, baka… lui murmuré-je.


End file.
